Jurassic Park: Life of Crusher
by Tyrannosaur King 'Crusher
Summary: Anyways, This story will be about Crusher when he was very young, slight difference from the Wattpad version. leading up to when he was in his prime. And like Rexy herself, he establishes his role as the most feared tyrant king of the island, unrivalled by all, even those of his own kind. Fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing. Will plan on a trilogy of story arcs.
1. Chapter 1: Birth and Origin of Crusher

**Anyways, This story will be about Crusher when he was very young, slight difference from the Wattpad version. leading up to when he was in his prime. And like Rexy herself, he establishes his role as the most feared tyrant king of the island, unrivalled and unchallenged by all, even those o** **f his own kind.**

 **Before eventually, the tyrants from both islands come face to face with each other for the first time as Crusher becomes more experienced, as a king, and a fighter. And very soon, his arch nemesis will soon try to interfere and kill off the tyrant once and for all.** **Will Crusher be able to confront and prevent this upcoming threat by the time his rival shows up? We'll find out someday.** **Will also be based on Speckles the Tarbosaurus and will the story will also progress throughout the Jurassic films. References to Bladewolf101's King of Isla Nublar Story will also be mentioned..** **Also include characters from Speckles the Tarbosaurus film and one male OC character, which i have yet to think of names to make as the story progresses.** **Let's Begin...**

On a secret area on the Northern region of Isla Matenceros, part of the Las Cincos Muertes Archipelagos, a mother T-Rex was guarding the nest protectively. And let's just say that things haven't been the same since her mate died, leaving behind a clutch of Tyrannosaur eggs for her to raise alone.

As the rest of the dinosaurs began going about their business as usual, the female Tyrannosaurus stood guard, making sure no intruders try to come and mess with the eggs.

The female's name is Regina.

She was in a state of depression since Omega, her mate, had died long ago. But had to carry on for the sake of her unborn hatchlings.

But then, on a sunny day, a miracle happened.

As Regina turned around to look at the eggs, one of them began to shake, and crack, until a mewling sound was heard, and a tiny snout popped out of the eggshell, cracking through it.

A 3 foot long T-Rex hatchling had emerged out of the egg, with purple and red stripes from nose to tail.

She decided to name her first newborn hatchling, Crusher. Nuzzling her newborn hatchling, she curled her son protectively before turning her attention to the rest of the eggs, which also began to hatch.

Raising hatchlings all on her own proved to be not so easy, but the female was determined to give it her all, every chance she gets, whatever it takes.

As two eggs began hatching after, and two more T-Rex hatchlings emerged, they were named Terry and Jonathan, or 'John' as a nickname, as 3 of them were male.

A minute after, the last egg in the nest began to hatch. It made a mewling, chirping sound as it emerged out of the egg.

And it had eyes just like her mother, and appearance like her late father, who died battling a Therizinosaurus not too long ago, about 3 years before.

Regina beamed with pride. She later decides to name her youngest and only daughter, Elizabeth.

"Welcome to the world, Elizabeth, Crusher, Terry, and John." Regina cooed with a motherly look before curling all 4 with her tail as she let them sleep for a while.


	2. Ch 2: Regina vs Toothneck & Shredder

**Only skipping to when Crusher and his siblings are juveniles and just have been brought on their first hunt of the day, which foreshadows what will be Crusher's evolution in his character.**

 **He's about to experience the most traumatic moment later down the line.**

 **As his arch nemesis will make an appearance.**

24 months have passed since they hatched, their mother have always had to go hunt and make the kill, bringing the food for her babies, and they will continue to be fed, until they are old enough to be brought on a hunt, then when they reach adult size, they all have to fend for themselves.

As Crusher grew, so did his siblings. And they all watched as their mother brought them to their first hunting session.

Their first target that their mother was going to hunt for them and herself, was an Ankylosaurus, who was busily grazing with the herd of its own species.

The hatchlings were curious, watching their mother attentively as she began to silently stalk her prey.

The Ankylosaurus doesn't notice it, until it notices the large form of the mother T-Rex behind it, attempting to fight back, with so little time, Regina clamps her bone crushing jaws on the neck of the dinosaur and snaps it within 2 seconds of reaction time.

The hatchlings chirp at their mother, who then began to approach their meal curiously. Before they began to dig into the carcass, gorging themselves in their first meal, their mother looked on happily before digging in the carcass herself.

The family appeared to be enjoying the time they currently have with each other.

At least they are, or so they thought.

Killing Crusher and his family is his only priority to take over the entire island as he thundered on.

Elsewhere on Matenceros

15 months have passed since they hatched, their mother have always had to go hunt and make the kill, bringing the food for her babies, and they will continue to be fed, until they are old enough to be brought on a hunt, then when they reach adult size, they all have to fend for themselves.

As Crusher grew, so did his siblings. And they all watched as their mother brought them to their first hunting session.

Their first target that their mother was going to hunt for them and herself, was an Ankylosaurus, who was busily grazing with the herd of its own species.

The hatchlings were curious, watching their mother attentively as she began to silently stalk her prey.

The Ankylosaurus doesn't notice it, until it notices the large form of the mother T-Rex behind it, attempting to fight back, with so little time, Regina clamps her bone crushing jaws on the neck of the dinosaur and snaps it within 2 seconds of reaction time.

The hatchlings chirp at their mother, who then began to approach their meal curiously. Before they began to dig into the carcass, gorging themselves in their first meal, their mother looked on happily before digging in the carcass herself.

The family appeared to be enjoying the time they currently have with each other.

At least they are, or so they thought.

As they have almost finished their meal, the ground shook. Regina turned around to see what the noise was, following a loud roar.

But then, an hour later, the ground began to shake again,

and out emerged, another T-Rex.

Black Tooth, who represents a current threat to Regina's family, had ordered the hatchlings to run somewhere safe and hide.

Black Tooth: Why, if it isn't Rex's mate, who has now settled down from the heights to mingle with the commoners.

Regina: This doesn't concern you, Black Tooth. What gives you a reason to be here?

Black Tooth: This land was once mine to rule, until the little scrawny brats, the eldest of yours, was born.

Regina: That brat is my son, and Matencero's future king.

Black Tooth: Oh, I shall practice my courtesy. (Turns to leave, with sarcasm)

Regina growls, raising her tone of voice, sounding stern.

"Don't turn your back on me, ToothBall."

Black Tooth retorts with a reply of his own.

"Oh, no, Regina. Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me."

Taking it as a threat, Regina growls angrily and yanks him by the neck and slams Black Tooth down, pinning his neck with her mammoth foot.

"Is that a challenge!?"

Black Tooth: Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you.

Regina: Pity, why not? Too scared?

Black Tooth: As far as brains go, I got the lion's share, but when it comes to brute strength... But I am afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool.

Black Tooth retreats into the distance and out of sight.

Regina signals for her hatchlings to come out now and that the area is safe enough.

As they have almost finished their meal, the ground shook. Regina turned around to see what the noise was, following a loud roar.

But then, an hour later, the ground began to shake again, but it was not from another Tyrannosaurus, more or so, something bigger.

We get our first look at the menacing form of Shredder, a Spinosaurus searching for territory and a challenge to battle.

Regina ordered them to get to safety while she confronts the danger that will soon fall upon them.

As the stampede of dinosaurs came full view, heading in their direction. Though fortunately, they avoided the Tyrannosaurus family. But something else isn't.

Until the foot of the ill fated Spinosaurus began to come full view.

Shredder roars loudly at Regina, declaring a challenge for territorial supremacy, to which Regina roars loudly.

Then Black Tooth shows up.

Regina bellows the loudest of all, declaring that the Spino won't have this land, and it is hers to claim.

Spino roars loudly and lunges with his jaws, gaping wide, claws at the ready. the mother T-Rex wouldn't have it, so she goes for where most T-Rex would often go for whenever they fight one another. The neck.

Once Regina bites his neck and aggressively slams her opponent on the ground, keeping her death grip on his throat.

Shredder roars in anger, attempting to break free as the Tyrannosaurus tries to crush his throat. Regina struggles for a while but as Shredder finally breaks free, he then grips his crocodilian jaws onto the female Tyrannosaurus's neck, but not before Regina breaks free, sidesteps out of the way before biting her rival's sail, breaking several bones.

The two titanic predators continued to attack and snap at each others flanks, the fight seemingly nonstop.

Until Regina lunges forward and rams Shredder's body, intending to throw him off balance.

Once that was done, she bites his throat again, but was close to ending his life right there, until slammed onto a tree by the Spinosaurus, which she was forced to let go, and not before Shredder clamps his jaws on Regina's throat/neck area, Regina tries to step sideways and shake loose, but then Shredder fights back ferociously.

And Black Tooth joined in to assist.

Which he ended up biting her foot, toppling her off balance before crushing her head.

He then turns his neck downwards, to which that move ended up snapping her neck, killing her and then slamming her to a nearby tree, breaking her muzzle.

The hatchlings all watched in horror and shock as their mother was lifeless and her body falls to the ground, dead with a loud thud.

The Spinosaurus and Tyrannosaurus roars triumphantly and scares off any future competition, staking claim to the land that once belonged to the Tyrannosaurus family.

The hatchlings all ran off, fleeing for their lives.

But Crusher, however, vows to avenge his mother's death and is now the protector and caretaker of his siblings with their mother gone.

Losing their father was hard enough, even though they never met him, and now their mother is gone.

Grieving their mother's death, Crusher was the one that had to keep them together, throughout a time like this.

Shredder then further insulted the dead female Tyrannosaurus by taking a chunk out of her body, to which now things will never be the same again.

The Tyrannosaurus family, with no parents to look after them, have just gone through a traumatic event and they've started questioning why does this need to happen.

Crusher, being the eldest of them all, does his best to keep up the morale of the family, replied back solemnly.

"I know this hurts all of us, but our mother wouldn't want us grieving by doing reckless things. This isn't going to change what happened. We all must make sure this never happens to anybody else."

This is the start, to Crusher's ruthless personality beginning to kick in.

Life finds a way.

And Black Claw will soon be transferred to Sorna, eventually where his reign of terror will soon begin.


	3. Chapter 3: New Beginnings

Weeks after their mother's death, Crusher was doing his very best to raise his siblings on his own, until they all can fend for themselves.

Fortunately, they spotted a dead young Triceratops carcass, with tiny bitty bite marks from a raptor, and dragged it to a nearby bush to eat.

And they had to eat quickly, before the Spinosaurus, or other T-Rex, might find and kill them.

The ground began to vibrate once more, as the looming figure of the menacing Spinosaurus was getting closer.

And he could smell them...

Once they were done eating, they ran off quickly to avoid being eaten.

The Spinosaurus roared loudly, to scare off any future competition.

Crusher and his siblings each had to sleep individually, in their own separate territories as they became young adults.

Though Crusher tried his best to keep the family together, they knew they had no choice but to separate and claim their own territories.

But Shredder has gotten to one of Crusher's siblings and killed them in cold blood. And made a meal out of them. That sibling was Terry, as he did his best to hold him off, buying Crusher and his remaining siblings more time to escape.

Terry roars in agony as the looming figure of Shredder twists his neck to the brink of breaking it.

Until, another neck snap. **_SNAP!_**

The body of Terry fell to the ground, in a way that mirrors the death of Regina years ago.

6 years had passed, Crusher became more reclusive and jaded. He doesn't know what to do with himself after what he has gone through.

He has gone into self imposed exile, and was never to be seen or heard from again.

Though despite being in exile, he continued to evolve his hunting skills all on his own.

His first target was a bull Triceratops, which took notice of the looming T-Rex and turned around, prepared for defense.

Crusher roars at his prey, who continues to try to intimidate the predatory Tyrannosaurus long enough to drive him away.

But, unfortunately, it didn't work.

The Tyrannosaurus and Triceratops circled around each other, each searching for the other's weakness.

The standoff lasted for 5 minutes before the Triceratops tried to gore the Tyrannosaurus on the leg, but the bull Rex anticipated the attack, sidesteps out of the way as he goes for the neck of the armed herbivore behind the frill.

All the T-Rex cares about is getting his teeth on you. Once he's got you, you're done. Game over.

The Triceratops struggled his very best to shake loose the Tyrannosaurus' death grip, to which the male Rex refuses to release his prey.

As the struggle continues, our T-Rex finally was able to crush and kill his prey, snapping it's neck in a brutal fashion.

His first, successful kill was made, all on his own. And as he began to eat his meal, he heard rustling in the bushes. Turning around to see what the noise was.

He roars as loudly as possible, to scare off whoever made the noise.

Before he uh, resumes eating his meal.

He began to tear two, huge chunks and gulped them down whole before gorging himself on his kill.

The young T-Rex, despite being on the road to becoming a successful predator, is still growing into an adult, though despite having a burden on himself, a burden of guilt, he had a thirst for revenge against his rival and the one responsible for his mother's and Terry's death.

He then went to a nearby cave to sleep in as a tropical storm made landfall.

Rain and wind, thunder and lightning battered the island, and Shredder roars loudly as the lightning struck, declaring himself the king of Isla Sorna.

Crusher heard it as he slept, vowing to dethrone him and kill him, but waited for the right moment to strike.

The storm continued to batter the island for hours and hours, stalling for a while longer, but then it began moving elsewhere as the sun began to rise.

The next day, Crusher began his next hunt, but had to check around for any dinosaurs that might come by.

Elsewhere, Elizabeth and her remaining older brother were still struggling to survive, and it appears to them that their eldest brother was apparently 'dead.'


	4. Chapter 4: Revenge

**_I chose to time skip a little bit to where he is about 3 and a half years old and almost in his prime to where he starts to become more aggressive and puts up such walls around anyone he associates with._** ** _But remember, he is still in self imposed exile until lured out of it in the next chapter where he is tranquilized and brought to Isla Nublar, where he will meet Rexy for the first time. Though I will make him a little more withdrawn and shy lol. Who knows?_**

Our young adult Tyrannosaurus had no interest in desiring for a mate, as most normal Tyrannosaurus Rex males would do when they reach adult size.

As he left to search for territory of his own, he was unaware that he was being followed.

That being of another T-Rex.

Crusher knew that meant trouble. At this age and size, he wasn't ready to even challenge a Tyrannosaurus that was much bigger and more powerful than himself.

So he backs away, turning his back and moves his right leg to the side, walking slowly away, to avoid a potential fight.

But the slightly bigger Rex blocks his path, not letting him leave, starts to provoke him. He refuses to fight. Not ready for a fight. When he hasn't reached maturity.

Crusher growls defensively, snarling a loud warning to his rival to back off, or else. But his rival refused to back down. So his rival gets into a fighting stance and prepares to fight.

Once the rival Tyrannosaurus roared loudly, went and lunged at the neck of Crusher, who sidesteps out of the way, intercepting the attack.

Crusher then circles his rival, searching for a weakness. His rival does the same.

As his rival got back up again, he lunges right for Crusher's muzzle, and this time, it managed to land a bite on the tip of his mouth.

Crusher shakes and roars violently several times to loosen the grip of his opponent.

But the rival Tyrannosaurus will not release his grip, until Crusher slams the face of his rival onto a large tree, inflicting serious injury and damage to his opponent's face.

The fight raged on for a few more hours, with seemingly to no end in sight.

Then his rival rams Crusher on the stomach, intending to throw him off balance, but unfortunately, it backfired.

Until Crusher overpowers his rival and kills him, snapping his neck.

The body of his dead rival falls to the ground with a loud thud.

Crusher roars triumphantly before claiming this area of land that starts from the central southern region to upper to mid northern region of Isla Sorna, as his own.

The island's southernmost region, has a king to rule over all.

As months have passed, our Tyrannosaurus Rex has remained unopposed as his reputation grew, his rage and ruthlessness evolved, instilling fear to all around him, even those of his own kind.

His primary weapon of choice: fear.

As he continued to search for his next meal, he spotted a young Stegosaurus and ambushed it quickly before it had time to react, killing it quickly, devoured several chunks of meat as quickly as possible, and left the almost empty carcass there, abandoned.

Until his arch nemesis shows up and attempts to challenge him, but he wouldn't have any of it.

They began to get into fighting stances, and roared loudly at one another. Declaring a fight to the death over territorial of the island.

Spinosaurus lunges forward, powerful jaw open wide. The T-Rex sidesteps the assault, its tail knocking down small trees as it spins out of the way.

Later, T-Rex presses the attack, slamming its tail into the flank of its adversary. Spinosaurus is knocked back, thrown off balance.

Now on its side, Spinosaurus fights back ferociously. It slashes at T-Rex with its long arms and razor sharp claws, then finally kicks the animal with one mammoth foot.

Tyrannosaurus staggers back, wounded.

But he wouldn't give up.

Until Shredder gives a big slap in the face onto Crusher's left eye.

Crusher roars in agony, as the Spinosaurus clamps his jaws on Crusher's neck, but the T-Rex slams his opponent onto a tree, knocking him loose.

Then a pack of raptors show up and jump on the Spino, to wear it down long enough for Crusher to inflict brutal beatings on his opponent.

Looking at his adversaries, the giant behemoth monster roars.

And suddenly the raptors attack. He easily handles the first few, but like ants they just keep coming.

They climb up his back, slicing, into him with their razor-sharp claws. Meanwhile, the fight continues.

Spinosaurus rallies, shaking off many of the raptors, but they just keep coming. Their hooked claws dig in, scraping the meat to the bone.

And seeing Shredder up ahead, being weakened by the relentless assault by the raptors, took advantage and chomps down on his neck and throwing him to a nearby tree, knocking it over, toppling his rival off his feet, breaking his spine.

Spinosaurus puts up a brave fight to the end, but then, severely weakened by lack of stamina, the large Shredder retreated, knowing full well his territory is no longer his.

The Tyrannosaurus and the Raptors all roared triumphantly in victory as Shredder retreated. "This isn't over. I will have my revenge."

Crusher growls back with a warning tone.

"So be it. And if we do meet again, I will be the one to kill you myself."

As the form of Spinosaurus retreated into the distance, the raptors and the bull T-Rex turned to stare at one another, unsure if what to do.

The raptors backed away, chirping a submissive call, and not wanting to be seen as a threat.

Crusher chuffed and turned away, to rest and begin the new day. Feeling all worn out from the fighting earlier.

And as he returns to his cave, he then curls around himself to sleep as the sun set and darkness fell upon the land.

Snoring loudly, the T-Rex slept and slept the entire night, having a nightmare about his mother of when he was a hatchling.

Now as an adult, he had to learn it for himself. The reclusive Tyrannosaurus woke up, blinked at his surroundings to see if anyone's around, but fortunately, nobody was there.

Letting out a loud yawn, he resumed his sleep, again, snoring loudly.

Elsewhere, after being ousted from his own territory, Shredder wanted to fight again, but decided against it, for now.

The Spinosaurus knew not to mess with this T-Rex, as he has grown too powerful and not someone you would try to pick a fight with.

But he chose to wait until the right moment to strike.

The next day, Crusher, has just begun his reign as the new king. But as we know, it won't last very long. Though he enjoys being unchallenged by others around him, he lets out a loud roar, declaring that this island belongs to the T-Rex.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	5. Chapter 5: Journey to Cloud Island

Meanwhile, in the lower right corner of Isla Matenceros, a large carnivorous killer is on the lookout for prey. His footsteps shook the earth as he thundered through the forest, he was very large, larger than the typical male Rex, with purplish skin, his eyes facing forward on the eye sockets of his skull, with red stripes all over his body from nose to tail.

He was definitely one predator that the others should learn not to mess with. His name alone instills fear to those who cross his path.

At 15 feet tall, and 43 feet in length, and weighing around 7 and a half tons, he was the island's most fearsome and ruthless Tyrannosaurus Rex.

His name was Crusher. As he stops to sniff around the area for prey, the giant carnivore continues thundering about before stomping his right foot on the ground, lowering his neck, and letting out the loudest roar most dinosaurs, carnivores and herbivores alike, now fear.

His kind went extinct 65 million years ago, at the end of the late Cretaceous Period, before millions of years later resurrected by the two hairy legged creatures called humans, who rose to dominance after the extinction of the dinosaurs.

He went about his way, only to encounter a herd of Edmontosaurus in the distance, grazing about, not knowing what's coming to them as the Tyrannosaurus starts to slow down, waiting for the right moment to strike, until one of them went to the foliage and trees that covered the tyrant lizard king, grazing upon the leaves whilst Crusher kept as quiet as he possibly can.

The lone Edmontosaurus starts to wander off alone in search of more food, which was a bad idea, as Crusher bursts out of the trees, with his gaping jaws full of bone crushing teeth, thanks to evolution and the Tyrannosaur family tree with the large and powerful bite, chomps down on the poor, helpless herbivore as it tries to run away, but the more it struggled, the more the tyrant lizard continues to exert even more force on his bite, crushing his prey's back before going for the neck, shaking it violently to death before bellowing loudly, which scared off the herd as they ran off, leaving one of their own to be eaten by the large predator.

As he began to feast on his kill, he was unaware of some human presences in the proximity, as one of them fired a tranquilizer dart into his neck, bellowing loudly, before lunging at whoever launched it at him, killing one, before trampling and crushing the living crap out of the human soldiers, as he took one look of the logo on one of the soldiers that tranq'd him. Ingen.

As the tranquillizer began to take effect, the Tyrannosaurus fell to the ground, passing out. But forever then, marked the day that the ruthless tyrant lizard king holds resentment towards humans that are associated with Ingen as he was slowly brought and lifted up away from the island he calls... home, and into a foreign environment that he has never been in before, only to be out in the same enclosure with the cloud island's resident Tyrannosaurus Rex, or the Queen of Isla Nublar, better known as Rexy.

Will the two get along and potentially lead to something greater? Or avoid one another and fight for dominance?

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6: Crusher & Rexy's 1st Meeting

**_Now we are at the point where Rexy makes her first appearance in this chapter and also how she will respond to when another member of her own species is put in the same enclosure as her._** ** _And that because of his past experiences, Crusher is a little reclusive and shy around others, but confident and ruthless as a fighter and warrior of his kind._** ** _Will include references and this chapter is slightly a different take on how the two meet, but in the end, results are the same._** ** _I wonder if they will get along that much._** ** _What do you think?_** ** _Life Finds A Way._**

In the T-Rex enclosure at Jurassic Park in Nublar, Muldoon and the rest of the workers had to make sure everything, even the fences are working properly.

Muldoon knew the risks of working with dangerous predators that won't hesitate to eat you without a second thought.

Rexy emerged to patrol her enclosure daily.

This massive dinosaur roared loudly.

And stared down directly at the park workers, uttering a low growl.

Before she leaves to roam about in her enclosure.

Only for John Hammond to give him a radio call, and that another T-Rex is being transported over to the Tyrannosaurus enclosure.

Muldoon wondered why another T-Rex, but put that aside for the time being, and made his way back to the control room to meet with Hammond.

Only for Rexy to roar again loudly.

Once Muldoon arrived at the control room, Hammond gave him an order to carefully and safely transport the T-Rex into the enclosure with the other Tyrannosaurus that they already have. But under the condition to make sure that they get used to one another's presence.

Before they end up killing one another.

Muldoon nodded and left to prepare for the new arrival.

Unfortunately, all dinosaurs are female in Jurassic Park, but they didn't know that they will end up having their first male dinosaur, and that is a T-Rex.

Once back at the enclosure, he gave the order to slowly land the arriving T-Rex down safely and carefully.

As Crusher was still sedated and tranquilized, he was still asleep, even as it is day now.

As Rexy began drinking, she stops shortly, only to pick up a scent. Perking her head around curiously, she sniffs as to the direction of where the origin of that scent is coming from.

It got her even more curious and decided to investigate.

Once Crusher woke up, he was in a completely different island and different environment, different from the one he is used to. He was puzzled as to why is he in this new place he's never been in before.

Crusher's P.O.V

Why am I here!? Where is this place!? This place seems unfamiliar, yet it feels... wait... another Tyrannosaurus Rex is heading this way, and it's the scent of... a female... very domineering... no, can't risk it. She's heading my direction, damn it! I'm going!

Rexy's P.O.V

Who is this trespasser!? Why is he here, in my domain! Yet, his scent seems... cute... no, don't think like this, he's just another normal T-Rex! Remember why you are called the Queen for a reason! Be strong! Do not show your emotions!

 ** _Normal P.O.V_**

As Rexy got closer to the source of the scent, she soon comes face to face with a male of her species, whom she has never met her entire life since her creation and transportation to Nublar.

She sniffs curiously at the male, taking huge, slow whiffs at him, uttering a growl of curiosity and annoyance. Then replied with a stern and suspicious voice.

"Who are you?" Rexy asked.

Crusher stares up directly at the female, then panics and backs away, shyly, fearing the worst has yet to come, he began to stutter.

"U-um... I'm C-C-Crusher... King of Isla Sorna's southernmost region. I don't want a-any trouble."

Crusher stuttered nervously and backs away even more, then running away like a little hatchling, as he is a little shy and a loner. Running off to the northernmost part of the enclosure and began to rest, clearing his mind.

Rexy blinked in confusion as to why he was stuttering and exhibiting anxiety around her, but then shrugs it off and resumes her drinking, then had to go on patrol for a while.

Though she secretly found it cute that the male was stuttering and exhibiting anxiety around her, as if there's something going on, but her curiosity got the better of her, as their first encounter ended in a awkward light.

Rexy then walked over to where the reclusive male T-Rex was resting at.

Crusher looks to see Rexy approaching him, and he looks away quickly, looking everywhere but at her.

Rexy then interrupted. "Remember, this is my territory, not yours, newcomer. If you want to remain with me, prove yourself worthy and impress me with your prowess. I'm the queen of this island, and until then, just, don't think that will change things unless you earn my respect."

Crusher growls and stutters, acknowledging her request and command, but doesn't even look at her.

"In case you don't know who I am, I'm Rexy, queen of Isla Nublar and the prehistoric inhabitants of this island."

She added, before leaving for patrol.

Rexy stops shortly before turning around.

"You coming, outsider?" Rexy asked sternly.

Crusher reluctantly got up on his feet and followed Rexy from behind, keeping his distance.


	7. Chapter 6 & a half: First Night

Crusher follows the female slowly from behind, didn't want to follow too closely as he might get his head torn off if he does.

Rexy then stops at a nearby area of trees with a bunch of huge boulders surrounding the area, which is marked as Rexy's home.

Crusher stops, knowing that he is not supposed to cross the invisible boundary.

Rexy turns around, staring at the male shortly and for a brief moment, turned to rest and curled up around herself.

The male Tyrannosaurus stayed where he was and moved over to the other side of the enclosure, only about slightly close to the perimeter fence.

Now he begins to lie down and curl around himself, and fell asleep. Snoring as loudly as possible, in self imposed exile once again.

He continued to sleep for a little longer, only to have a bad dream about his mother's death replaying all over again in his mind.

He wakes up to look around, checking how Rexy is doing before going back to sleep. Despite sleeping away from the female, Rexy could hear him snore and mutter under his breath at the fence nearby.

Rexy's curiosity grew as to what made him choose to remain on his own and avoid others, but decided to wait until the next day as night fell.

 ** _Ending this abruptly, sorry about that. Note that this is a continuation of chapter 6 and immediately after their first meeting._** ** _Though Crusher is a little shy around Rexy, she did grow a bit more curious and suspicious and wants to know who he is and what compels him to act that way._** ** _Which will be in chapter 7 coming up soon, and my birthday is almost in 6 days._** ** _Hope you enjoy, and peace!_**


	8. Chapter 7: Welcome to Jurassic Park

The next day, Rexy had woken up and rose from her slumber, and decided to go off for a drink.

She took a few dips of water into her mouth with her tongue. Before checking on the male Tyrannosaurus, who was fast asleep, still snoring.

Rexy silently chuckles in amusement to herself before resuming her daily patrol.

As the male Rex continued to sleep, Rexy was doing what she does best: roaming about and surveying her territory for any intruders, and went over to where the ruthless Crusher was sleeping in, but tried not to make a sound as her curiosity got the better of her.

Despite feeling a bit gloomy and brooding, Crusher continues to sleep at the expense of his own well being but unfortunately, as Rexy continues to approach the male Tyrannosaurus, the power started flickering on and off for a while, waking up the bull Tyrannosaurus with a start, coming face to face with the island's star attraction itself.

A small tiny shade of red appeared on his face, and he didn't like the fact that he got nervous in front of a female of his own species, so he turned away, to avoid a potential fight.

Rexy was slightly puzzled and curious at the same time as to why he was looking away but ignored it for a while as she turned away to eat the goat left for only her originally before a male of her own species was brought over to her enclosure.

Elsewhere in the island...

As soon as the chopper dropped off Alan, Malcolm, Sattler, Gennaro and Hammond, they went off to show their first dinosaur before heading to the Visitor's Center. In the form of a Brachiosaurus. Grant stared in awe and surprise.

For the first time in millions of years before man ever existed, was a dinosaur.

'Did I just saw a d-d, a dinosaur?-' Grant thought to himself as he stared directly to the left of the jeep, speechless as a massive animal the size of a combination of an elephant and giraffe approaching a nearby tree to graze on the leaves up ahead.

It was grey in color, standing on four thick legs, and it's neck was long and curved. It was a Brachiosaurus, from the Jurassic Period. And bellowing out what appears to be resemblance to whale calls.

"Alan, this species of vermiform was been extinct since the Cretaceous Period.

This thing - -"

Grant, never tearing his eyes from the brachiosaur, reaches over and grabs Ellie's head, turning it to face the animal. She sees it, and drops the leaf. She also gasped and got up, seeing what Grant was also seeing.

"Oh - - my - - God."

Ellie said in a quiet, joyful tone.

Grant lets out a long, sharp gasp, and a combination of a laugh and shout of joy.

He gets out of the jeep, and Ellie follows.

Grant points to the thing and manages to put together his first words since it's appearance.

"It's, it's- - it's a dinosaur."

The dinosaur continues chewing the branches with leaves.

Technically, it's a Brachiosaur, of the sauropod family, but we've always called it a Brontosaurus.

It crunched the branch in it's mouth, which is some thirty-five feet up off the ground, at the end of its long, arching neck. Not been seen since the age if dinosaurs.

It stares down at the people in the car with a pleasant, stupid gaze.

Ellie looks up at the sauropods in wonder.

They've pretty light on their feet - a far cry from the sluggish, lumbering brutes we would have expected in previous interpretations.

Hammond gets out of his jeep and comes back to join them.

He looks like a proud parent showing off the kid, chuckling.

Ian Malcolm looks at Hammond, amazed, and with an expression that is a mixture of admiration and rapprochement.

"You did it. You crazy son of a bitch, you did it." Malcolm murmured.

Grant and Ellie continue walking, following the dinosaur.

"Ellie, we can tear up the rule book on cold-bloodedness. It doesn't apply, they're totally wrong! This is a warm-blooded creature. They're totally wrong."

Grant commented.

"This thing doesn't live in a swamp to support it's body weight for God's sake! "

Ellie replies in excitement.

Several of the top branches are suddenly RIPPED away.

Another sauropod, reaching for a branch high above their heads, stands effortlessly on its hind legs.

The paleontologist turned to Hammond, asking, "That thing's got a what, twenty-five, twenty-seven foot neck?"

Hammond answered proudly. "The brachiosaur? Thirty."

Grant and Ellie continue to walk.

Grant added in again."- - and you're going to sit there and try to tell me it can push blood up a thirty-foot neck without a four-chambered heart and get around like that?! Like that!? This is like a knockout punch for warm-bloodedness."

Hammond approaches them.

Grant asked another question.

"How fast are they?"

"Well, we clocked the T-rex at thirty-two miles an hour. "

Sattler turns around, speechless, wondering what he just said.

"T-T-Rex?" Ellie asked, just shocked.

"You've said you got a T-rex!? He's got a T-rex!"

The CEO of Ingen nodded in acknowledgement.

Grant turns around, wanting a confirmation of what he just heard.

"Say again?"

Hammond reveals the secret, chuckling in amusement and excitement.

"Yes, we have a T-rex."

Grant starts to lean down and almost faint. He sits down on the ground. Ellie then approaches Grant, who seemingly was close to fainting, after hearing what Hammond just said.

"Honey, put your head between your knees, and breathe." Advised Sattler.

Hammond walks in front of them and looks out to the open plains.

"Dr. Grant, my dear Dr. Sattler. Welcome to Jurassic Park." Hammond added.

They later turn to look at the view again. It's beautiful environment was reminiscent, resembling that of an African plain.

A whole herd of dinosaurs crosses the plain, maybe a hundred.

Grant murmured in excitement to Sattler, who was sitting down, kneeling next to him.

"Ellie, they're absolutely - - they're moving in herds. They do move in herds!"

"We were right!" Ellie murmured in excitement as well. But Grant continues to stare at herd of dinosaurs, speechless. He then asks Hammond a question out of curiosity.

"How did you do this?!" Grant asked, still speechless and in awe at what he just saw.

"I'll show you." Hammond answered.

Donald Gennaro, however, sort of faded into the background while the others reacted.

He's just staring, a look of absolute rapture on his face, imagining how much of money the park will make.

He then speaks in a voice that is hushed and reverent.

"We're gonna make a fortune of this place."

 ** _To be continued..._**


	9. Chapter 8: Jurassic Park DNA Lab Tour

_**Immediately after the "Welcome to Jurassic Park" scene in the first film.**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoy it.**_

The main of Jurassic Park is a large area with three main structures connected by walkways and surrounded by two impressive electric fences, the outer fences almost twenty feet high.

Outside the fences, the jungle has been encouraged to grow naturally. The largest building is the Visitor's Center, several stories tall, its walls still skeletal, unfinished.

The third structure isn't really a building at all, but the impressive cage we saw earlier at the beginning of the film, overgrown inside with thick jungle foliage.The jeeps pull up in front of the Jurassic Park Visitor's Center.

Alan and the others exit out of the vehicles and towards the entrance.

And as they approach the doors, the doors slowly open to reveal a banner hanging on the ceiling, titled: When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth, and also displaying fossils of a Tyrannosaurus Rex attacking a Brachiosaur as soon as they entered the building.

The workmen at the Center, in the basket of a Condor crane, are still currently assembling skeletons.

Hammond then speaks as soon as they enter the building, workmen still painting and working on the incomplete Visitor's Center.

"G'day, g'day, now- - the most advanced amusement park in the world, combining all the latest technologies. I'm not talking rides, you know. Everybody has rides. We've made living biological attractions so astonishing they'll capture the imagination of the entire planet!"

Grant stares at the skeletons as they head upstairs, shaking his head.

"So what are you thinking?" Asked Sattler.

"We're out of a job." Grant replied dreadfully.

Ian Malcolm pops in between them, interrupting with a reply of his own.

''Don't you mean "extinct"?''

Once they arrive at a theater room, they approached the seats nearby, and Hammond asks kindly,

"Why don't you all sit down?"

Drs. Grant, Sattler, and Malcolm take their seats in the front row of the fifty seat auditorium. Gennaro, the 'bloodsucking lawyer', then sits behind them.

As everyone watched the show, to which the cartoon character, Mr. DNA, took over from there.

"A DNA strand like me is a blueprint for building a living thing! And sometimes animals that went extinct millions of years ago, like dinosaurs, left their blueprints behind for us to find! We just had to know where to look!"

The screen image changes from animated to a nature- photography look. It's an extreme close-up of a mosquito, its fangs suck the deep into some animal's flesh, its body pulsing and engorging with blood it's drinking.

"A hundred million years ago, there were mosquitoes, just like today. And, just like today, they fed on the blood of animals. Even dinosaurs!"

The camera races back to show the mosquito is perched on top of a giant animated brachiosaur. The image changes, to another close-up, this one of a tree branch, its bark glistening with golden sap. Mr. DNA leaps on the sap.

" Sometimes, after biting a dinosaur, the mosquito would land on a branch of a tree, and get stuck in the sap!"

The engorged mosquito lands in the tree sap, and gets stuck.

"After a long time, the tree sap would get hard and become fossilized, just like a dinosaur bone, preserving the mosquito inside!"

The genetics laboratory was bustling with activity.

Everywhere, there are piles of amber, tagged and labeled with scientists in white coats examining it under microscopes.

One scientist moves a complicated drill apparatus next to the chuck of amber with a fossilized mosquito inside and drills into the side of the amber sap.

Mr. DNA continues again.

"This fossilized tree sap -- which we call amber waited millions of years, with the mosquito inside until Jurassic Park's scientists came along!Using sophisticated techniques, they extract the preserved blood from the mosquito, and -

A long needle is inserted through the amber, into the thorax of the mosquito, and makes an extraction of whatever dinosaur DNA the blood contained.

"Bingo! Dino DNA!" Grant and the others looked on in amazement.

Mr. DNA jumps down in front of DNA data as it races by at headache, full speed. He holds his head, dizzied and overwhelmed by it.

"A full DNA strand contains three billion genetic codes! If we looked at screens like these once a second for eight hours a day, it'd take two years to look at the entire strand! It's that long! And since it's so old, it's full of holes! That's where our geneticists take over!"

He continues once more, explaining further on how DNA is extracted to bring back the extinct dinosaurs.

"Thinking machine supercomputers and genetic sequencers break down the strand in minutes- - and Virtual Reality displays show our geneticists the gaps in the DNA sequence! Since most animal DNA is ninety percent identical, we use the complete DNA of a frog- - to fill in the - - holes and - complete the- - code!"

"Whew! Now we can make a baby dinosaur!" Mr. DNA concludes.

 **-Time Skip-**

Alan, Sattler, and Malcolm, all curious, tried to get a closer look, but cannot, and are frustrated, so they leant closely forward, straining against the safety bars for a better look.

But the cars keep going.

Alan interrupted.

"Wait a minute! How do-- how the hell do you interrupt the cellular mitosis?!?"

"Can't we see the unfertilized eggs?!" Sattler added, enthusiastically.

"Shortly, shortly." Hammond replied.

"Can't you stop these things?! "

"Sorry! It's kind of a ride!" Hammond apologized.

"Let's get outta here!" Grant whispered to Malcolm, who agrees.

The two of them then start to team up on the safety bars.

Grant shoves his all the way back with one foot, Malcolm does the same with his foot.

They stand up out from their seats, and they all head for the door of the hatchery.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Gennaro reprimanded.

Oh, well, my my. Too late. Dr. Sattler also slips out from under her safety bar as well, following Drs. Grant and Malcolm, moves right past across Gennaro's seat.

"Can they do that?" Asked Gennaro.

"Relax, Donald, relax. They're scientists, They ought to be curious." Hammond replied, chuckling.

He approaches a security code box.

It's a retinal scanner. He pushes various code numbers and the door begins to open quickly, granting them access.

He steps aside, and the group eagerly goes up the stairs.

The doors to the lab began opening as everyone entered the lab.

"Good day, Henry." Hammond called out.

"Oh, good day, Sir." Wu replied back in acknowledgement.

The blue shirted paleontologist then looks around, and then goes to a round, open with various eggs under a strong light.

One of the eggs start to rapidly move - a robotic arm then steadies the shell.

Grant stares at the egg that was about to hatch.

Hammond, Ellie, and Malcolm join him, as does the doctor in a lab coat.

"Ah, perfect timing!" Wu said, checking the time on his watch.

"I'd hoped they'd hatch before I had to go to the boat."

Hammond joins in enthusiastically.

"Henry, why didn't you tell me? you know I insist on being here when they're born."

Hammond puts on a pair of plastic gloves. The egg begins to crack slowly.

The robotic arm moves away...a baby dinosaur then tries it's best to get out, just its head sticking out of the shell.

Hammond reaches down and carefully breaks away egg fragments, helping the baby dinosaur out of its shell.

"Come on, then, out you come."Hammond called out with an encouraging tone.He then replies.

"They imprint on the first living creature they come in contact with. That helps them to trust me. I've been present for the birth of every animal on this Island. Just look at that."

"Surely not the ones that have bred in the wild?" Malcolm asked.

Wu answered in response to Malcolm's question.

"Actually, they can't breed in the wild. Population control is one of our security precautions here. There is no unauthorized breeding in Jurassic Park."

Grant and Ellie exchange a look before staring at the baby dinosaur, who let out a mewling cry.

She manages not to smile.

Malcolm interjected, breaking the silence. "How do you know they can't breed?"

Wu answered again.

"Because all the animals in Jurassic Park are female. We've engineered them that way."

Hammond keeps his attention trained on the new dinosaur, before asking for a tissue.

"Could I have a tissue please?"

Asked the Ingen CEO, who was still holding the baby dinosaur.

"Right away. Coming right up." The geneticist then goes to grab a tissue, takes two or more if need be and returns to Hammond shortly.

The animal is now free, Hammond sets it carefully next to it's shell.

Grant picks it up and holds it in the palm of his hand, under the incubator's heat light, astonished and replied,

"Blood temperature of the dinosaur really feels like the high eighties."

Hammond turns to the geneticist.

"Wu?"

The doctor in the lab coat replied back with a definitive answer.

"Ninety-one."

Grant picks up the large, broken half-shell to have a better look, but the robotic arm snatches it back out of his hand, and puts it down.

"Homoeothermic? It holds that temperature?" Dr. Grant was astonished.

Grant turns to Dr. Wu.

"Incredible."

Malcolm was still a little skeptical.

"Again, how do you know they're all female?" Malcolm replied.

"We control their chromosomes. It's really not that difficult." Added Dr. Wu. He continues again.

"All vertebrate embryos are inherently female anyway. It takes an extra hormone at the right developmental stage to create a male, and we simply deny them that."

Sattler turns to the geneticist, responding to what she just heard, skeptically.

"D- deny them that?"

Dr. Wu nods.

"Well, John, the kind of control you're attempting to, uh, it's- not possible." Malcolm continues.

"If there's one thing the history of evolution has taught us, it's that life cannot be contained. Life breaks free. It expands to new territories. It breaks through natural barriers. Painfully, maybe even.. dangerously, but and-"

A moment of silence fell.

Grant, who was ignoring the others, picks up the baby dinosaur, holding the baby dinosaur on the palm of his hand, under the incubator's heating light.

'Wait, I know what this dinosaur looks like and what it has, but, I'm not sure if I really want to know, but need to be sure what species this dinosaur is.' Grant thought to himself.

He spreads the tiny animal out on the back of his hand and delicately runs his finger over its tail, counting the vertebrae.

A look of puzzled recognition crosses his face. He dreaded the answer, but knew it in the back of his mind.

"You're implying that a group of composed entirely of females will breed?" Dr. Wu asks, skeptically to Malcolm's response.

Malcolm replied back.

"No, um, I'm simply just stating that life, uh, finds a way."

Still obsessed with the dinosaur, he then asked the question to the answer he dreadfully knew of in the back of his mind.

"What species is this?" Grant demanded, asking.

"Oh. Uh, it's a- Velociraptor."

Grant dreadfully knew that it was coming.

"You bred raptors?" The paleontologist asked with a suspicious look, to which Dr. Wu nods 'yes.'

Back at the T-Rex enclosure, Crusher was fast asleep, snoring loudly.

However, Rexy was determined to get the answer to her question she planned to ask the male Tyrannosaurus. So she decided to approach the sleeping male.

As Crusher snored loudly, despite it being daytime still, he felt the ground shake.

And shake again.

The male T-Rex woke up to look at the female, who was directly at his face, staring directly at him.

He blushed and looked away.

"Okay, outsider, you want to live with me, you're gonna have to at least show me you can fight."

Rexy added sternly, with a slight mix of flirting.

Crusher growled back, shyly.

"Oh, um, are you sure?"

Rexy nods, wanting a sparring match for a while.

So the male Tyrannosaurus reluctantly agrees, and gets into a fighting stance.

The battle begins.


	10. Chapter 9: Crusher Reveals The Truth

_**Now our T-Rex pairing will spar to determine how much will Crusher earn of Rexy's trust and respect of him.**_

As Crusher and Rexy began circling one another and biting down on one another's neck, usual fighting strategy for a T-Rex, their tails thrashed about as the two adult Tyrannosaurus Rex fight it out.

Then Crusher goes right for the throat again, dragging Rexy and slamming her onto a tree, and just as he goes in for the next strike, Rexy dodged and bit down on his neck, growling as she used Crusher's own strategy against him, throwing him to the ground.

Later, Crusher got up and rammed Rexy to the ground, to which Rexy got up, and bit down on his neck, snarling before knocking him down.

"Ready to give up yet, newcomer?" Rexy growled, with a slight hint of flirting and being playful. "We will see about that."

Crusher smirks, playfully as he roared, lunging at Rexy's neck, biting down, but not too hard to where he might kill her.

He then threw her to the ground, pinning the female T-Rex down with his massive foot, roaring playfully, smirking cockily.

Flirting with each other while they were sparring, Rexy smiles and nuzzles Sorna's king in the face, who nuzzles back.

Before Rexy knocks Crusher down and smirks at him, flirting again.

"You impressed me with your hunting prowess and demonstrated your strength. It determines that you are suitable to live with me." Rexy answered, still nudging playfully.

Crusher smirks and kicks Rexy off and pinning her to the ground once again, roaring triumphantly.

Before he helps her up, gently lifting her up on her feet.

Rexy found it thoughtful of him to even to such an act of kindness.

"Very thoughtful of you, outsider. Thank you. Your fighting skills impressed me there, but you will have to take more than that to earn my respect." Rexy said sternly, though having a flirty tone to her voice.

Crusher answered back plainly, though also flirting back.

"I noticed." Once it was over, he went away to clean his wounds, though albeit minor, Rexy stopped him, wanting an answer to the question she was planning to ask him.

"So, outsider, what made you avoid me and why do you do what you do?"

Crusher froze for a moment.

He turns to the queen of Isla Nublar with a blunt and calm reply. "Because I made a promise to my mother back home after she died. To rid the island of the one behind her death, and my second youngest brother, my only brother and sister remained."

Crusher continues again. "My mother was murdered in front of me when I was very young. I vowed to make sure this never happens again to anyone else. To spare others the pain of what I went through."

"Is that all you plan to ask of me?" Crusher asked, before turning to leave to have some alone time.

As he left to have some alone time, Rexy, who was watching him go, replied under her breath.

"Yes, I did." Her growls and expressions had a mixture of stoic and cognitive empathy, and of pity towards the male.

Once he had a drink, his tongue laps the water several times, deciding to curl up near the water.

Staring directly up into the sky, he was brooding all day. He looks like he missed his mom. But he knew that his mother will always be with him, no matter what. He didn't know that Rexy was behind him, and watching him from afar.

Rexy felt bad for the male, afterwards, elsewhere, she noticed a goat lying there, after one was released earlier, and chomps down on the goat, holding onto it, and approaching the male Rex lying there, approaching with a goat in her mouth.

Crusher turns to look at the female.

He notices the goat in her mouth.

Looks at her with a confused look before getting up to approach the female T-Rex.

"What is this?" Crusher asks, confused.

Rexy snorts in amusement. "Food." She answered, chuckling.

"You really have to eat soon, you look like you're about to starve." Rexy added.

Crusher was a little puzzled as to why is Rexy, all of a sudden, displaying kindness and empathy towards him, especially with the food in her mouth. After all, he is new to the island. different from the one he grew up in and was raised in.

But, nevertheless, he reluctantly accepts her offer and takes half of the goat, tearing it in half, each having a snack for the day.

"Thanks, Rexy. I owe you one."

Rexy smiled kindly. "You're welcome. Anytime."

Crusher, in the back of his mind, blushed, as he found the female Tyrannosaurus to be, cute. But shook off that thought for now.

He is just now, enjoying the moment.

 _ **And so they're slowly starting to become friendly towards each other, their relationship is starting to slowly evolve. The female and male, from here, have hinted of a possible future where they will become mates, but it serves as a teaser or prelude to the main thing.**_ _ **Hope you guys like it, peace out!**_


	11. Chapter 10: The Raptor Pen

_**Now we're heading to the raptor pen in the first Jurassic Park where Jophery was attacked the night ago from the Velociraptor.**_

Grant charges across the Jurassic Park compound, a fire in his eyes, ahead of Dr. Sattler and Dr. Malcolm, with Gennaro close behind.

John Hammond, walking with a amber cane, struggles to keep up.

"Dr. Grant, Dr. Grant? Uh - -we planned to show you the uh, raptors later, after lunch."

But Dr. Grant has stopped abruptly next to the Velociraptor pen, which unfortunately, was the same cage used in the night previous in transporting The Big One in with.

Grant stands right up against the fence, eyes wide, dying for a glimpse.

Hammond eventually catches up with Dr. Grant, as well as the others, slightly out of breath. "Dr. Grant - - as I was saying, we've laid out lunch for you before you head out into the park. Alejandro, our gourmet chef - - "

"What are they doing?" Asked Grant, who looked puzzled, wanting to know what was going on.

As they watch, a giant crane lowers a very large cow into the pen. It's a steer. The poor thing began flailing its legs in the air as it is slowly transferred and safely put into the raptor pen.

"Feeding them." Hammond added.

Grant continues to stare at the helpless cow still flailing in the air.

"Alejandro is preparing a delightful meal for us. A- uh, Chilean sea bass, I believe. Shall we?"

Before Hammond could say anything else-

Grant goes up to the viewing deck. The others follow behind him, staring as the cow slowly descends and disappears into the shroud of foliage. The line from the crane hangs for a moment.

Then silence fell in the jungle.

They all stare at the motionless crane line.

It was very quiet for a brief moment.

Until...

Suddenly, like a fish that caught the bait on a fishing pole finally getting a nibble, a moment of silence fell- - - - and then, a frenzy followed shortly after.

The line jerks every direction, the jungle plants sway and rustles from some frantic activity within, there is a cacophony of aggressive, violent growling, of wet crunches and flesh being torn, the cow bellows in agony in the pen, as the cow is literally being torn to pieces.

The line jerks a few times, then silence again fell.

"Fascinating animals that have been extinct for millions of years before man ever existed. Very fascinating." Hammond commented.

"Oh, my God. Oh, dear." Ellie murmured quietly as the raptors inside had just finished off the cow.

Grant stared in awe.

"Give time, they'll out draw the T-rex. Guarantee it." Hammond answered.

"I want to see them." Said a curious Dr. Grant. "Can we get closer?"

"Alan, these aren't bones anymore." Sattler pointed out.

"We're - - still perfecting a viewing system. The raptors seem to be a bit resistant to integration into a park setting." Hammond replied.

Seconds later, they heard a voice from behind them.

"They should all be destroyed."

It was Robert Muldoon, a game warden from Kenya, who approaches the group, and a young teenage male, about high school age, turning 15, who was a volunteer for the park's game warden.

Alan Grant immediately introduces himself, shaking hands with the animal game warden, then to the boy.

"What's their growth spurt? What kind of metabolism do they have? What's their growth rate?" Grant asked.

They're lethal at eight months. And I do mean- lethal. I've hunted most things that can hunt you, but the way these things move - -

"Fast for biped?" Grant asked again.

The game warden replies back.

"Cheetah speed. Fifty, sixty miles per hour if they ever get out in the open. And they're astonishing jumpers."

"Do they show intelligence? With the brain cavity like theirs, we assumed-"

Muldoon replies to Grant's question again.

"They show extreme intelligence, even problem solving. Especially the Big One. We bred eight originally, but when she came in, she took over the pride and killed all but two of the others. That one - -see, when she looks at you, you can see she's working things out. That's the reason why we have to feed 'em like this. She had them all attacking the fences when the feeders came."

"But the fences are electrified though right?" Asked Dr. Sattler.

Muldoon calmly answers.

"Correct, that's right. See here, but they never attack the same place twice. They were testing the fences for weaknesses. Systematically." Muldoon concludes.

"They remembered."

And Anthony answered, breaking the silence. "Remember, Mr. Hammond, don't expect the dinosaurs to not act on their instincts because they could easily turn on you and eat you if they wanted to. With these animals, it's all about respect for the other."

Grant was astonished that even the young boy, who looks to be about 14 or 15, has at least a bit of awareness and seriousness in dealing with dangerous animals, whether extinct or living.

Everyone turned around to see- - - that

the crane was raised up, to reveal a messy spangle of guts all over the place.

"All right. Who's hungry?" Hammond asked, enthusiastically.

Back at the Visitor's Center- -

There is a large buffet table and two waiters, heading over, to serve them with food. The room is darkened and Hammond is showing slides of various scenes all around them.

Hammond's own recorded voice describes current and future potential features of the park while the slides flash artists' renderings of all of the features and attractions.

The real Hammond turns and later, speaks over the narration.

"None of these attractions have been finished yet. The park will open with the basic tour you're about to take, and then other rides will come online after six or twelve months. Absolutely spectacular designs. Spared no expense."

Gennaro then speaks as soon as his plate was put on the table, with a giddy smile on his face.

"And we can charge anything we want! Two thousand a day, ten thousand a day - - people will pay it! And then there's the merchandising - -"

"Oh, dear." Diaz sighed, exaggerating.

"History repeats itself and if refusing to learn from past mistakes, you could end up repeating them. And you act so power hungry that you care about money to the extreme. And there would be a 'spared an expense'." Diaz pointed out.

Malcolm chuckled silently, knowing at least he had some humility.

Though Anthony chuckles back as well, then resumes eating his plate of food.


	12. Chapter 11: Malcolm's Lecture

**So, now we get into the scene where Malcolm lectures Hammond about the dangers and consequences of genetic power if left unchecked. And what that could mean if it gets out there into the world. I haven't thought of any OCs to name, but the one I could think of was, Anthony as the name for my male OC. And let me know of any future name suggestions, if I do plan on making** **more.**

Hammond interrupted. "Donald, Donald. This park's not built to cater only to the super rich. Everyone in the world has the right to enjoy these animals."

"Sure they will. We- We'll have a, coupon day or something." Gennaro chuckles.

Ian Malcolm, who was been watching the screens with outright contempt and disgust, snorts sarcastically, as if he's finally had enough.

He finally speaks.

"The lack of humility before nature that's been displayed here...staggers me. "

They all turn and look at him.

"Thank you, Dr. Malcolm, but I think things are a little different than you and I feared."

Gennaro replied, skeptically.

"Yeah, I know. They're a lot worse." Sneered Malcolm.

"Now, wait a second, we haven't even see the park yet. Let's just hold out concerns until - - The theories that all simple systems have complex behavior, that animals in a zoo environment will eventually begin to behave in an unpredictable fashion have nothing to do with that evaluation. This is not some existential furlough, Dr. Malcolm, this is an on-site inspection. You are a doctor. Do your job. You are invalidating your own assessment. I'm sorry, John - -"

Gennaro reprimanded, and apologized to Hammond.

Hammond, however, shushed a complaining Gennaro and let the chaotician a chance to speak.

"Alright Donald, alright, but just let him talk. I want to hear all viewpoints. I truly do."

Malcolm replied, "Don't you ever, see the danger of what you're doing here, John, inherent? And uh, that genetic power is the most awesome force ever seen on this planet. But you wield it like a kid who's found his dad's gun."

Gennaro, stunned at Malcolm's blunt response, then tries to speak. "It's hardly appropriate to start hurling generalizations."

Malcolm pointed a finger to shut him up while he began to speak again.

"Excuse me, excuse me, um, if I may. Um, I'll tell you the problem with the scientific power that you're using here. Uh, it didn't require any discipline to attain it. You read what others had done and you took the next step. You didn't earn the knowledge yourselves, so you don't take the responsibility for it. You stood on the shoulders of geniuses, uh, to accomplish something as fast as you could, and before you knew what you had, you patented it, packaged it, slapped in on a plastic lunch box, and now you want to sell it."

Malcolm then bangs the table to prove a point, amplifying the problem, despite Hammond being naive to refuse to take the warnings seriously.

"I don't think you're giving us our due credit. Our scientists have done things which nobody's ever done before."

Malcolm sighs, then retorts back with a response of his own.

"Yeah, yeah, but your scientists were so preoccupied with whether or not they could, they didn't stop to think if they should. Tony, however, did think of it, twice. And he knew the consequences of working and dealing with animals that have 65 million years of natural instincts ingrained in them. He tried to warn you of the consequences, but you wouldn't hear any of it. Until it will end up being too late and you'll finally take the warnings seriously."

Malcolm then replies again.

"Science can create pesticides, but it can't tell us not to use them. Science can make a nuclear reactor, but it can't tell us not to build it! Actions have consequences, whether we like it or don't."

"But this is nature! Why not give an extinct species a second chance?! I mean, Condors. Condors are on the verge of extinction - - if I'd created a flock of them on the island, you wouldn't be saying any of this!" Hammond added, exaggerating.

"Now hold on, hold on. This isn't a species that has been obliterated by uh, deforestation, or the building of a dam. Dinosaurs, uh, had their shot, and nature selected them for extinction."

But however, Hammond wouldn't hear any of it.

Then later, a voice interrupted them.

"Mr. Hammond, I would suggest you heed the warnings, and that the folly of man is to think he's in control, but really, man is not."

Anthony, a young teenage male, about high school age, 14 to 15 years, interjected the conversation for a little while, just gulping down the bits of fish in his mouth.

-Clears throat- -

"These animals have been around millions of years before man ever existed. If the warnings aren't taken seriously, they're gonna be here after we're gone. Remember, the genie is out of the bottle, and you cannot put it back in the box."

Hammond again tries to ignore it, but then Malcolm just stares as he tries to come up with a naive, amateurish comeback.

"I don't understand this Luddite attitude, especially from a scientist. I mean, how could we stand in the light of discovery, and not act?"

Malcolm finally answers, concluding his sentence.

"What's so great about discovery? It's a violent,penetrative act that scars what it explores. What you call discovery, I, uh, call the rape of the natural world."

Hammond turns to Sattler, same with Gennaro.

Sattler starts to speak.

"The question is - - how much can you know about an extinct ecosystem, and therefore, how could you assume that you can possibly control it? You have plants right here in this building, for example, that are poisonous. You picked them because they look good, or pretty, but these are aggressive living things that have no idea what century they're living in, and will defend themselves. Violently, if necessary."

Exasperated, Hammond turns to Dr. Grant, who looked speechless, and numb of what he had heard, from everyone, even the teenage boy that had randomly showed up out of the blue.

"Dr. Grant. If there is one person here, who could appreciate what I'm trying to do."

Grant begins to say what was on his mind, grasping the information he just witnessed.

"Well, I feel - - elated and - - frightened uh, whats was I trying to say? Oh, here it is. The world has just changed so radically. We're all running to catch up. I don't want to jump to any conclusions, but look..."

Grant clears his throat.

"Like what Sattler, Malcolm and the boy Anthony had said, dinosaurs and man, two species separated by 65 million years of evolution have just been suddenly thrown back into the mix together- I mean, how can we possibly have the idea of what to expect?"

Grant answered, finishing his statement.

"I don't believe it. I expected you to come down here and defend me from these characters and the only one I've got on my side it the bloodsucking lawyer!?" Hammond points out, surprised that almost everyone was concerned and pretty much, disagreed with the belief that anything can happen, the unpredictability of things in general.

Tony snickers in amusement and resumes eating his food. And just as soon as he finished, wiping his face with a napkin, and gulping down a glass of water, he makes a last comment. "Once that line is crossed, there's no going back."

Grant and Sattler nodded at the boy's seriousness in his comnent, impressed. Then they began to eat, with Malcolm eating shortly after.

Malcolm eyes a cold, calm stare at Hammond, as a gesture of 'take the warnings seriously or the problem will get worse' as they all left the restaurant, and having finished their food, apparently.


	13. Chapter 12: Rexy's Crush

_**Immediately after the lunch debate scene in Jurassic Park, Rexy would soon find herself in a internal dilemma the more time she spends with the male Tyrannosaurus, who appears to be feeling a little down, despite that he doesn't, or rarely, if ever, express himself. Crusher seems to be a little nervous when around her, only then he isn't unless involving a sparring match or other things.**_ _**We'll find out if Rexy does feel the same.**_

 _ **Let's begin...**_

Hours before Grant and the others leave to begin their first tour, in the T-Rex enclosure, Rexy was patrolling around her area, doing what she does best.

Crusher, however, was still lying there, looking more sullen than usual. Though he managed to take a quick glimpse at the female, without her looking, but Rexy, however, caught him staring at her, so he looked away quickly, blushing bright red.

And once Rexy is done with her business, she went over to spend some time with the new arrival.

Crusher was so busy staring at the mountainside, longing to be out of the enclosure. Until Rexy got closer to where he was, he pretended to sleep and ignore her, as she began resting down beside him.

Only for the male T-Rex to wake up and stare to the left.

He finally began answering.

"Hello, Rexy. What are, uh, you doing here resting b-by me?" He stuttered, nervously.

Rexy spoke kindly, resting her head, before turning to talk with him, staring directly at him. "I just wanted to keep you company, that's all."

Crusher nods to her reply.

"I see.. but I just want to ask of you, why are you willing to help me? Or in other words, what made you decide to spend some time with me when you have other things to do?"

Crusher added.

Rexy leans a little closer, but doesn't get too close. "Well, 'Crusher', all I can say is that you must have been through a lot in your younger life. And that for some reason, I find you to be cute, especially when you blush or when we are sparring."

She then intertwins her tail around the male's tail, and leans closer to him to keep him company, pulling him into a cuddle as the clouds began appearing, growling with friendliness and compassion towards the male, resting her head next to his.

Crusher blushed at Rexy's sudden display of kindness and empathy, but returns the favor with her, and just enjoying the moment they have with each other.

"You remind me of my mother when I was very young." Crusher added, breaking the moment of silence.

Rexy nodded. "Really? What made you think that?"

"Well, like her, you are brave and strong, but she died defending me and my siblings." The bull Tyrannosaurus answered back.

Rexy being around him, just for some reason, made him feel better for a bit, and just sighed with content as he continues to cuddle the female next to him, enjoying the moment.

As the day passed, their bond grew, and the feelings they started to have for each other grew as well, but neither seemed to realize it, until the female leans closer to kiss him on the cheek, to which the male started to blush bright red, embarrassed.

Crusher does the same and kisses Rexy's cheek, and Rexy is the one blushing, and begin to nuzzle one another, at least once or twice, and begin to sleep, both snoring.

 _ **-At the Jurassic Park Visitor's Center-**_

The 5 of them left out of the restaurant and into the lobby of the Visitor's Center.

They head down the stairs, and pass the skeletons of the dinosaurs again from earlier.

"You four are going to have a little company out in the park. Spend a little time with our target audience. Maybe they'll help you get the spirit of this place."

Hammond added with enthusiasm.

"What does he mean by "target audience"?" Grant asked. He knew the answer as he turned around.

Hammond turns toward the door of the center and throws his arms out expansively.

"KIDS!!" He yelled excitedly to see his grandkids.

Two kids standing in the doorway to the center break into a broad smiles before running into the arms of their grandfather.

"Grandpa!" Lex yells out.

They race across the lobby and into Hammond's arms, knocking him over on the steps.

"We miss you." Said Tim.

"We love the presents." Lex replied.

"You must be careful with me. Did you like the helicopter?" Hammond asked.

Lex and Tim replied back kindly and happily. "It was great! It drops, we were dropping!" Sattler smiles, excitedly, looks at Grant, who just stares straight, feeling speechless. Malcolm and Gennaro looked away.

Anthony walked from behind Malcolm and Gennaro, also looking elsewhere.

As everyone left the lobby at the Jurassic Park's Visitor's Center, and outside into the open in the middle of the roadway.

Following later,-

Two modified Ford Explorers leap up out of an underground garage beneath the visitor's center.

They move quietly, with a faintelectronic hum sound, and straddle across a partially buried metal rail is the middle of the road, slowly pulling to a gradual, complete stop, at to where the group is gathered.

Ellie is off to the side with Alexis Murphy, or nicknamed 'Lex', introducing herself warmly. Their grandfather is with Drs. Malcolm and Grant, and also with Gennaro. Hammond tries to lighten them up.

"Have a heart gentlemen. Their parents are getting a divorce and they need the diversion."

Gennaro then asks something that has to do with the safety of the cars.

"Hey! Where are the brakes?"

"Brakes? No. No brakes. They're electric cars, guided by this track in the roadway, and totally non-polluting, top of the line! Spared no expense." Hammond exaggeratedly replied, the catchphrase as usual.

Lex then enters the first car up ahead of the one where Grant, Anthony, Malcolm and Sattler will be at. She then touches a touch screen in the car. "It's interactive CD-ROM. Look, see - - you just touch the right part of the screen and it talks about whatever you want."

"So, have fun. I'll be watching you from the control room in the lobby somewhere. Come along, my dear. You'll ride in the second car, I can promise you you'll have a real wonderful time." Hammond added as he slowly opened the car door.

"Oh thank you so much. So you'll see you later then." Sattler called out as Hammond turns and head back towards the Jurassic Park Visitor's Center.

Malcolm walks ahead of Grant and follows to the car where Sattler is sitting in. "I'll be riding with Dr. Sattler."

Grant didn't like it one bit. He was about to follow, but Lex's younger brother cut him off, smiling eagerly at him.

"I uh, read your book." Tim commented.

Alan Grant walks past, with Tim following behind.

"Uh, yeah, great."

"You really think dinosaurs turned into birds? And that's where all the dinosaurs went?"Tim rambles on asGrant opens the door of the rear car and climbs in. Tim follows.

Grant replies.

"Well, uh, a few species - - may have evolved, and others uh, didn't survive the Cretaceous-Tertiary extinction, uh - - something along those lines - - yeah."

A mechanical voice intones from the intercom.

"Two to four passengers to a car, please. Children under ten must be accompanied by an adult."

Tim is right behind Grant, so Grant keeps moving, across the back seat of the car and out the other door. But Tim follows him continuously.

"Because they sure don't look like birds to me. I heard a meteor hit the earth and made like this one hundred mile crater someplace down in Mexico - - "

"Listen, uh- -" Grant tried to remember what the boy's name was, but Tim answered for him.

"Tim. Tim Murphy."

Grant replies solemnly, dreadfully annoyed.

"Tim, which car are you planning on riding on?"

Tim replies back, enthusiastically following him.

"Whichever one you are in."

Then Dr. Grant slams the door on his face,

and walks past as he rambles on and on.

Only to be stopped by Lex Murphy, who was about 12 years of age, Tim's older sister.

"She said that I should ride with you because it'd be good for you." Grant knew she mentioned and pointed at Ellie Sattler, who turns to smile at him.

Grant smiles back, but he felt annoyed a little.

"Neurotic woman."

He mutters to himself.

Grant then approaches the second car, and sat down inside, closing the door.

Anthony eventually catches up and goes to sit in the driver's seat in the second car. Lex then stares at the boy, who stares back, but turns away quickly, not before winking a flirty response right back at her.

Lex silently blushed and went over to the car, immediately introducing herself.

"Uh, um, hi. I'm Lex, what's your name?"

Tony blushed silently and replied back.

"I'm Anthony Diaz, or you can call me 'Tony'. Your brother needs you. And we can talk a bit more about things later when the tour's done. I'm 14, turning 15."

Lex smiles and leans to hug him, to his surprise, and he returns the gesture shyly, they pulled away, and waved their hands at each other as Lex then walks to the first car, and sat next to her brother.

"Though the boy Anthony here doesn't, or isn't really much of a problem." Grant thought, as he was sitting inside the car that Sattler and Malcolm are also sitting at, with the boy in with them.

Everyone was finally prepared, for their first tour.

 **To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 13: Rexy's First Kiss

_**Please note that the relationship between Rexy and Crusher have just started to blossom the last two to three chapters, and that the current state of their relationship is nothing more than a romantic friendship. In other words, friends that are in love. And the relationship between Lex and Anthony does not blossom, at least, not yet. Until near the very end of the story arc, or during the night where they had to sleep on a tree, to stay away from the T-Rex. We don't know for sure until we find out for ourselves. And that Rexy has warmed up to Crusher for quite some time now.**_

After receiving word of a tropical storm heading towards Isla Nublar, Hammond grumbled in irritation that he could've built the park in Orlando instead.

Muldoon suggested that it might swing south or divert elsewhere like the last storm.

"Ray." Hammond pointed out to the computer screen for Arnold to click.

"Start the tour now."

Arnold scooted over to a nearby computer, pressing the keyboard several times, certain keys to activate the tour cars to get them going.

"Hold on to your butts."

The screen then shows that of everyone in the cars doing chit-chat, their tour beginning, as the cars headed towards the main gate, titled: Jurassic Park.

"What have they got in there, King Kong?"

Asked a sarcastic Malcolm.

"Maybe." Anthony replied jokingly.

Once past the gate, the doors closed and Hammond changes security cameras, to the ones pointing at the cars' interior, where the others were sitting.

"The voice you're now hearing is Richard Kiley. Huh. We spared no expense." Chuckled Hammond excitedly.

In order to get a closer look, Lex and Tim went closer to the windows.

The tour voice then continues to speak.

"To the right, you will see a herd of the first dinosaurs on our tour, called Dilophosaurus."

Grant and Sattler also reacted the same way Lex and Tim did.

"Oh, shit!" Sattler excitedly said, pressing against the window to also have a look.

"Dilophosaurus?" Grant turned to his right to the enclosure to look at where the Dilophosaurus even was, but, unfortunately, it's not there.

Richard Kiley's voice continues on speaking.

"One of the earliest carnivores in the Jurassic Period, we now know Dilophosaurus is actually poisonous, spitting its venom at it's prey, causing blindness and eventually paralysis, allowing the carnivore to eat at it's leisure. This makes Dilophosaurus a beautiful, but deadly addition to Jurassic Park."

"Alan... it's not there."

Sattler murmured, knowing that this is a first no-show.

"Damn." Grant sighed in frustration as the car kept going.

 _ **-At the T-Rex enclosure-**_

The clouds started to turn a little gray over Isla Nublar, our resident female T-Rex, is sleeping and cuddling next to the male Tyrannosaurus, who was also asleep.

Rexy was snoring peacefully next to the one that is now her friend. Who she has started to build feelings for with the 'butterfly' formation in her stomach. The hints of the feelings they have towards each other were made obvious, starting with the flirting they did when they sparred hours ago. Next, was when Rexy was on patrol and Crusher was staring at her when she was not looking, but got caught and looked away quickly.

And lastly, was when they pecked each other's cheeks.

Both of them were snoring loudly, their tails intertwined, and their massive bodies, well, are obviously huddled up next to each other, cuddling.

But, however, when the bull Tyrannosaurus snored loudly, Rexy snores even louder.

Then later, Crusher snores even more louder. And Rexy snores even more loudly again.

Following a snort of amusement from a sleepy Crusher, who had just woken up from a long nap.

Rexy continues to snore sleepily as Crusher quietly decided to pull a practical joke on her, in the form of Crusher carrying a mouthful of water in his mouth, and playfully spitting a mouthful of water into Rexy's face to wake her up.

Rexy woke up with a start, gasping in shock, blinking in surprise, and staring at the male that did it.

Though however, she decided to let it slide, at least for now. But replied back at the male with a playful, flirty smirk on her face.

"I will get you for that. I mean it." Rexy said sternly, while being a little flirty, winking her right eye at him.

Crusher playfully retorts back. "Uh huh. We'll see about that. You want to go patrol for today? Your home, remember? You lead the way."

Rexy got up enthusiastically.

"I'd love to."

Once Rexy got up and approached the male, and gave him a tour of her territory. Once that was taken care of, they headed over to the goat dispenser, which dispensed one goat, then another.

And they both lunged down, jaws open wide, and clamped down on their snacks, jaws crushing their prey and then shaking it several times, then later swallowing their meals whole.

Then they went to refresh themselves with a drink, but not before washing their chops off with water, then they drank shortly after.

Shaking the water off after cleaning their muzzles, they then decided to spar again, getting into a fighting pose, the male and female began circling around for each other's weaknesses, then biting at one another's flanks several times.

Then Crusher tries to ram the female, constantly evolving his fighting skills to be very brutal, but he was holding back, not wanting to hurt the female, so Rexy was merely thrown off balance and fell to the ground.

Before Crusher could go for her neck, Rexy got back up immediately and then bit his neck, dragging him across and throwing him to a tree, losing his balance.

Stumbling for a little bit, the male got back up, and charges at Rexy, who does the same.

They tried to gain the high ground over the other, but neither seemed to gain the advantage, until when Crusher overpowers Rexy and knocks her down, winking playfully and cockily at the female, the female kicked him off and knocks him down, smirking.

"Looks like I win this time around. You won last time because I somewhat went easy on you. So I had a feeling you went easy on me and didn't want to hurt me. In battle, don't ever hold back against your opponent, you hear?" She sternly replied, though being a little empathetic towards the male a little bit.

Leaning closer to the male, she then nuzzles him again, Crusher blushed bright red, feeling a little shy at first, but then he reciprocates Rexy's interest by nuzzling her back.

Crusher pulls away, only to stare at Rexy for a while.

Rexy stares at him, confused at to what the hell does he intend to do.

Rexy was caught off guard as the male got back up right instantly quickly, then drags her down to the ground, and then leant down, and began to tickle her stomach, and then her neck, she began to laugh hysterically loud.

"Ha-hahahahahaha-hahahaha! S-S-stop i-it! I-i can't b-b-breathe! You're being s-s-si-silly!" Rexy pleaded, laughing hysterically loud in a silly way, her legs began thrashing, moving about in a silly way.

The male continues to tickle her relentlessly, making her laugh more.

He stops as soon as Rexy tells him to, only to lean closer to where her mouth was. And he knew exactly what he wanted to do. In an adrenaline rush of confidence, he leans in to kiss Rexy on the lips.

Rexy gasps in shock, surprised at first, and started blushing, but then she calms down and closes her eyes, leaning in, and she kisses him back, moaning and enjoying the moment for the time being.

They continued to kiss for a while now, as their tongues went inside each other's mouths, until they heard some cars outside their enclosure that came to a stop. Which caused them to pull away for a while, turning around to see what made the noise.

"Humans."

"Why? What? You don't like them m-much?" Stuttered Rexy.

"Well, I hold a grudge against the ones that took me away from my birth home, Isla Sorna. My siblings must be missing me very much. But I'm afraid that they have moved on and focused on fending for themselves."

"Oh. I understand." She replied.

They stared at the tour cars, while hiding from the cloud of foliage.

To Grant, the Tyrannosaurus was a no show, like the first one.

Then silence fell.

Ian broke the silence.

"God creates dinosaurs, God destroys dinosaurs. God creates man. Man destroys God. Man creates dinosaurs."

Ellie answered shortly after.

"Dinosaurs- - eat man. Woman inherits the earth."

Dr. Grant and Malcolm stared at the blonde female, who continues to stare at the enclosure. But again, no T-Rex showed up to even take and eat the goat, which was dispensed shortly after.

"T-Rex doesn't wanna be fed, he wants to hunt." Grant surmised. "Can't just, suppress 65 million years of gut instinct."

Everything was very quiet. Except for the goat bleating.

Anthony Diaz commented.

"Man can never, if ever, control what cannot be controlled. Quoting Dr. Malcolm, the Tyrannosaurus decides what it wants to do, especially now that little does Dr. Wu even know, that there's already a male in the T-Rex enclosure, apparently staring at us because after what they were doing earlier, which appears to be, a scenario of them 'kissing.'

Grant was jaw-dropped, speechless. Sattler and Malcolm froze at what he just said.

"You're telling me that there's a male T-Rex already in the same enclosure as the female and they're already checking each other out?" Grant, Malcolm, and Sattler asked. Anthony nods. "Definitely."

Rexy and Crusher stared at the goat that was just dispensed, ignored it for a while, and left to return to the area Rexy claims as her space to sleep in.

The bull T-Rex was hesitant, and unsure if he even wanted to, just keeps his distance out of respect, for the queen's personal space. But Rexy said encouragingly for him to rest next to her and it's okay with her.

"Crusher, it's okay, it's okay. Just rest next to me. I won't do anything. I promise." Rexy called out encouragingly.

The male hesitantly approaches and slowly lies down to rest, pulling the female T-Rex into a cuddle, their tails curled up tightly, almost entirely intertwined.

Leaning their heads closer to each other, the two T-Rexes kissed each other for a near good night's sleep on the lips, began to close their eyes and went to sleep, and cuddled. Again, snoring loudly.

The tour cars finally left.

 _ **Rexy had now had her first kiss with the male, which was a giveaway that they both subtly, revealed that they like each other, but the love part isn't happening just yet. But it is happening, on it's own pace.**_ _ **Quoting Dr. Malcolm's "The essence of chaos."**_ _ **To be continued...**_


	15. Chapter 14: T-Rex Attack-Nedry's Death

_**Now I chose to skip a few scenes and get right to where the sky looks more darker amd darker than before, and just get right to where Nedry plans to steal the embryos, and also skip to where the Tyrannosaurus pair will soon break out. And that they're not mates yet until either Crusher or Rexy propose to the other, or doing something to impress the other.**_

As soon as Dr. Grant and everyone else except Dr. Sattler, who stayed behind to check and look after the sick Triceratops, left to return to their cars, the tropical storm hit, battering the coast of Isla Nublar roughly, with winds up to 59 to 65 miles per hour, the tour cars making their way back the way they came, Dennis Nedry, however, decided to leave and steal some dinosaur embryos.

Unfortunately, the power went off, causing the cars to come to a complete stop, right outside the Tyrannosaurus enclosure.

With what seems to be conversing over if the radio in the first car was also off, he ran back to his car and shut the door during a tropical storm that hit Isla Nublar, which cut the tour short. At which they were stuck... next to the enclosure holding not one T-Rex, but two..

Dr. Alan Grant:

Their radio's out, too. Gennaro said to stay put.

Dr. Ian Malcolm:

The kids okay?

Both:

I didn't ask. Why wouldn't they be?

Kids get scared.

What else's to be scared of? It's just a little hiccup in the power. I didn't say I was scared. I didn't say you were scared.

I know.

Dr. Grant then turns to the boy behind him and begins asking him.

"So, you randomly popped out of nowhere, or somewhat- - warned Hammond of the consequences this could do to the environment if dinosaurs continue to spread around the world. Correct?"

Anthony nods 'yes.'

Following later, the ground shook...

THUMP! THUMP! And another THUMP!

And then it felt quiet. For a few seconds.

Before Grant could say anything else, the ground shook again.

And again...

"Dr. Grant, do you feel that?" the boy paused, eyeing the window with the rain continuing to pour down.

"What?" Dr. Grant asks, skeptically.

Dr. Malcolm also felt the same noise from earlier.

"Uh, Dr. Grant. It's a um, impact tremor, it's what it is." Malcolm replied, rhetorically.

Grant nodded. "It definitely means something big and dangerous is nearby. I believe that whatever dinosaur made those tremors was the T-Rex."

Meanwhile... in the car ahead of them, Tim Murphy popped up from his seat with the night vision goggles on next to a sleeping Gennaro, startling his older sister, Lex, while the rain outside continues pouring down.

Tim Murphy: Boo!

(Lex gets startled)

Gennaro:

Hey! Where did you find those?

Tim:

In the box under my seat.

Gennaro:

Are they heavy?

Tim:

Yeah.

Gennaro:

Then they're expensive. Put them back.

(Gennaro goes right back to sleep)

Lex, upon after being spooked by her younger brother, smacked him with her cap in annoyance and irritation.

"Don't scare me."

What Lex and Tim don't know, was that the Tyrannosaurus pair are right near..

As the storm continues pouring down, Rexy continues heading straight towards the fence, after eating the goat, growling menacingly. Crusher, however, woke up from his slumber, still with a grudge against humans, also got up and planned to break out as well.

While Lex, Tim, and Gennaro wait inside the car as it continued to pour outside, a pissed off bull Tyrannosaurus starts preparing himself to charge at the electric fence, now that the power is off, the ground begins to vibrate, and a loud roar was heard in the distance.

"It is time to free myself of this confinement and rid myself of the ones that brought me here and hopefully return home." Crusher surmised to himself, as he ran straight towards the fence, as Rexy was already there, having cut down the powered down fences with her jaws, and out to the free world, letting out a loud roar, curiously exploring her new territory expansions.

Alan Grant remained frozen as he stares in awe and terror of the large carnivore, circling around his car. Malcolm and the boy also stared at the giant dinosaur standing in front of their car.

"Keep absolutely still. It's vision is based on movement." Said Dr. Grant, to Ian Malcolm, in a low voice.

And as the three of them remained still and quiet, the bull Tyrannosaurus came out bursting from the other side of the fence, destroying it, as he steps into the open, sniffing the air before bellowing loudly, turning his attention to the car with Lex, Tim, and the terrified Gennaro, who responded by running out of the car to try to hide in the bathroom like a scared little bitch, which was a bad idea.

They were also surprised, as how in the world was there a male when all dinosaurs were female? They needed to find that out for themselves.

"Uh, Dr. Grant? How in the world is there a male T-Rex when Dr. Wu says all dinosaurs here in Jurassic Park are female?" Anthony pointed out.

"Oh yeah, Anthony is correct. And look at the male's integumental colors. It's different than the typical male colors for the T-Rex. Normal male T-Rex look more dark or bright green. This one is purple with red stripes from nose to tail. And slightly a little bigger than the female, but about the same size, apparently. The essense of chaos." Dr. Malcolm pointed out.

Dr. Grant nodded in agreement. "Hm, yes. This T-Rex looks different from a normal male. And appears to be uh, about 43 feet long and 15 feet tall. By far, the largest male of his kind. And look at his eyes. His eyes face forward, which means that binocular vision gives it incredible depth perception, which means regardless if you are moving or not, it can still see you. And smell you."

Until they noticed Gennaro running past them and hiding in the bathroom.

"Wow. A serious mistake you made there. Easy prey. Shouldn't he know not to do that with two giant hungry predators about to eat him in one single bite capable of crushing bone?" Crusher thought to himself.

"Wh-where does he think he's going?" Grant asked, doubtfully, trying not to give a slight bit of movement, after noticing Gennaro running away.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go." Malcolm replied back, cooly and quietly, so the Rex doesn't hear him.

As Rexy continued to nudge the car where Alan Grant, Anthony, and Ian Malcolm were in, she took notice of the other Tyrannosaurus who was nudging the other car before ripping the roof of the car, throwing the roof to the direction of where Gennaro is, who opened the door quickly to get inside and hide, shuts the door quickly as the roof of the first car narrowly missed by landing at the door.

Crusher bellowed loudly, signalling his rage towards humanity as he flips the car over, with Rexy also approaching the flipped car roofless.

Anthony, Dr. Grant, and Dr. Malcolm watched helplessly as the dinosaurs continue to tear away at the car.

As the two Tyrannosaurus started tearing the car apart, Lex and Tim were inside as they screamed loudly with each car part torn off one by one, Rexy puts her giant foot on top of the car, crushing it as she chomped away at the tires, ripping a chunk of the rubber away as a flash of lightning and thunder as she roared loudly. Crusher did the same.

He also tore apart the bottom of the car with one of the tires apart with such strength and rage, in which he came close to reaching his screaming prey.

That is, until behind them, Dr. Alan Grant lit up a flare, attempting to get their attention after running out of the car and into the rain, waving his flare to get their attention.

"Hey!" Shouted Dr. Grant as the two Tyrannosaurus bellowed in his direction, looking at him, but Crusher wasn't so fooled, he just pretended to play along, as his vision is 3 to 4 times better than that of Rexy's, which meant he can see pretty damn well even if the prey item isn't moving.

As Alan Grant waved the flare to the right, then the left, and then throwing it to the right on the other side of the enclosure, Rexy followed to try and find it. Crusher, however, just stood there, staring at the paleontologist, growling with a death stare.

Until when Ian Malcolm runs out with a lit flare of his own, having the female Tyrannosaurus's full attention on him, buying Grant more time to rescue the children. Anthony just watched as the chaotician tried to distract the dinosaur.

 _ **Malcolm:**_

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

 _ **Alan Grant:**_

Ian, freeze!

 **Malcolm** :

Get the kids! (Rexy bellowing)

 _ **Alan Grant:**_

Get rid of the flare! (Female T-Rex starts chasing the chaotician)

 _ **Malcolm:**_

Get the kids!

 _ **Alan Grant:**_

Get rid of the flare!

Crusher, bellowed loudly, immediately giving chase towards Malcolm with the flare who starts running away, luring the two Tyrannosaurus after throwing the flare away, but doesn't stop running as he runs straight into the bathroom where Gennaro is hiding.

And once the male and female were distracted, the boy rushed out to help Dr. Grant to get the children out of the car, though he heard the bathroom collapse behind him.

After both T-Rexes burst into the structure of the building, and Malcolm's body sent flying, though fortunately, Ian Malcolm was lucky to survive, Gennaro, however, wasn't so lucky, as he was sitting on the toilet, face to face with not just one Tyrannosaurus... but two..

Gennaro was surprised to see two Tyrannosaurus looking directly at him and wondering what was he.

 _ **Rexy and Crusher's P.O.V:**_

What is this two legged rodent sitting on that mount looking thing? I wonder what it is.

I don't know, Rexy. Looks like easy prey and he has given away where he was sitting, and so, since I have some bit of a grudge against humans since I was brought here, let's just rid ourselves of him so he doesn't become a problem. You ready for it?

 _ **Rexy:**_

Yes, I'm ready, outsider. More than willing to get rid of him. He's being a nuisance.

 _ **Normal P.O.V:**_

As Rexy lunges down, chomping down on Gennaro's body, lifts him up from the toilet while he was screaming, shakes him violently several times, breaking all the bones in his body, then turning her attention to Crusher, who responded by ripping the now dead Gennaro's legs off his body with their combined strength.

With Gennaro disposed of, the two adult Tyrannosaurus returned back, only to see the paleontologist, and the boy from earlier, help in dragging out a blonde girl out of the wrecked car, started screaming loudly as the man with the hat put his hand over her mouth to prevent the situation from getting worse.

"Don't move. They can't see us if we don't move!"

Anthony remained motionless as well, kneeling next to Grant and Tim's older sister.

Rexy's giant foot left an imprint upon the Earth, as she stares at the three humans.

Blowing his hat away with her breath, she nudges the car to see if anyone's there, she knows exactly they are there, but couldn't see them.

Annoyed, she nudges the car again, with Crusher also joining in with eliminating the humans, due to a grudge against them for bringing him to an island he doesn't belong in.

As Anthony, Grant and Lex grabbed into one of the loose wires, they slowly started to make their way down, the car was pushed towards the edge, with Tim Murphy still inside.

At the last second, Lex finally grabs the other wire, as the car with Tim inside was pushed over the edge of the enclosure, crashing onto a tree. Anthony was on the other side of the enclosure, also grabbing the wire, and jumped out of the way, to avoid the car that crashed into the tree next to them. And heard a loud roar from outside the enclosure.

Feeling satisfied with eliminating the threat, the 2 adult Tyrannosaurus bellowed loudly as the thunder flashed and the rain pouring down relentlessly.

Unfortunately for Nedry, now that the dinosaurs are loose, stupidly attempts to toy with the dinosaur and turning his back to it cost him his life. A Dilophosaurus decided to spray Nedry's face with venom, first time it missed, the second, this time, it hit right directly at his eyes.

As Nedry yells in agony, trying to get the venomous sticky goo out of his eyes, and ran for the car, he then tries to get inside the car, he couldn't see where he was going, and ended up busting himself in the face on the front of his car, falling down, and losing his precious stolen dinosaur embryos to the rain.

Getting into his car, and feeling a sense of relief pass over him, its quickly forfeited when the Dilophosaurus is inside the car next to him, and very, very hungry.

He screams in agony as the dinosaur jumps and mauls the living fuck out of him, the can of dinosaur embryos were covered and buried by the mud, covering up any evidence to the entire ordeal.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	16. Chapter 15: T-Rex Chase

After the dinosaurs have gotten loose, the Tyrannosaurus pair, though not mates yet at this time, have gone off, exploring their new home. Especially now that the power was completely off.

The more time they have spent with each other, their feelings grew, and as they walked onwards, Rexy and Crusher continued flirting with each other, thrashing their tails playfully, and nudging one another.

The bull Tyrannosaurus then nuzzles Rexy's face, to which Rexy does the same, but let out a snort of amusement.

"Crusher, what's gotten into you? Ever since we first met, you got very playful and affectionate with me even though we are not uh, not going to mention it just yet. As we're both not ready for it at the moment. But even though we both made it obvious that we feel the same way with one another."

The bull T-Rex blushed embarassingly.

"Well, uh, Rexy, I-i- - I, well, when it's just the two of us, then what can I say? We're mostly affectionate and flirty with each other when it's just us around, but calm and collected, as animals acting on instinct. Doing what they do best." Crusher stammered nervously.

Rexy laughed with amusement and humor. "Uh huh. Says the one who got all bold enough to kiss me out of the blue. Even if I feel the same with you."

They continued to carry on.

"Who knows? Maybe you could be the one to be the one to kiss me first some time." Crusher replied, then winks at Rexy, who winks back.

"We'll see, we'll see." She chuckled.

"Even the other meat eaters also wouldn't dare to try to mess with me, as I was just starting to enjoy my kill, those hairy legged creatures tranq'd me and brought me here. So I held a grudge against them for that. I'm used to my solitude and independence." The male answered calmly.

"Oh, I see. How come you can still see them when I can't?" Rexy asked curiously.

"Possibly because you are the only one, of our kind, to have this kind of issue, but at least you don't have any trouble using your other senses, Rexy.

Speaking of, I need to hunt. If you want to tag along, of course."

"I don't know, newcomer, but I must chase off those rodents out of my territory before I can even think about joining you on a hunt tonight."

"Hopefully, erm, you find your way back home again. Which is unlikely considering this island to be far away from where you were from." Rexy replied, as Crusher went on his way to go make a kill right away to make up for not being able to finish his meal back on Sorna, where he calls it home.

Despite the female Tyrannosaurus Rex trying to resist having some sort of feelings for the bull Tyrannosaurus, she pushed on, going back to where the car was knocked over, letting out a loud roar, of which that was heard by the two humans in yellow.

Muldoon and Sattler were searching for any survivors of the attack from the Tyrannosaurus and the new arrival, noted grimly that with the power shut off, the two adult Tyrannosaurus can wander in and out of any paddock they like to when finding prey. They didn't find anything except for some of Gennaro's body parts with a grim picture in their minds of what might had happened a few hours ago when it was pouring.

"I think this was Gennaro's." Muldoon replied grimly. "I think this was too." Sattler responded.

Then they perked their heads up to hear the loud roar of the T-Rex from the distance, fortunately, they found an injured Ian Malcolm, who was flung over by the two adult Tyrannosaurus a few hours ago.

"Remind me to thank John for a lovely weekend." Then another loud roar was heard, but this time, the roar was even more louder, and terrifying as the ground began to shake.

As the footsteps collided with the earth, a worn out Malcolm looks down after the first impact tremor of the thumping noise, following another, then another, and another.

"Anybody hear that? It's a um, (loud thump) it's an impact tremor, it's what it is. I'm fairly alarmed here."

Notioning for Sattler and Muldoon to get back in the jeep and make a run for it quickly and drove away, just as the female Tyrannosaurus bursts out of the trees, bellowing after it's supposed prey, and chasing them.

"Must go faster!" Malcolm called out, before turning his attention to the T-Rex, who was inching closer and closer to the fleeing jeep, growling.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Yelled a surprised and terrified Dr. Sattler as Muldoon did his best to drive as quickly as he can, with the Tyrannosaurus getting even more closer, roaring loudly, as Malcolm inched away towards the driving stick on the jeep.

"Get off the stick, let me move!" Muldoon yelled, before Sattler turns around, telling everyone to watch out as they duck under the tree, with the Tyrannosaurus bashing right through it, but eventually, they got away, as Rexy gave up, letting them escape, with an irritated yet satisfied roar.

Not far away, Dr. Grant, Lex, Diaz, and Tim went to take shelter on a tree, noting that eventually that in time if he weren't able to dig up fossils anymore, he will just have to evolve as well, while in the distance, the Brachiosaurus were singing and munching on the plants and leaves.

"Tony?" Asked a sleepy Lex.

"Yes? What's wrong?" Tony replied.

"Do you want to um, maybe, when this is over,- -" before Lex could say a thing, as it is nighttime currently, Tony replied sleepily for Lex to go to sleep, and they can talk about it tomorrow when it is morning.

As Dr. Grant's raptor claw, a fossil, is dropped to the ground.

Lex rested next to the teenage boy 2 years older than her, as he wrapped his arms around her protectively, she secretly blushed when she was snoozing up next to him. Grant woke up and smiled to himself, and muttered under his breathe. 'Children.'

And Grant went back to sleep.

Following that, Rexy then searched the area for any more humans, as Crusher was somewhere else hunting.

As he needs more meat, to regain full body mass, as though he lost just about 10% of his body mass, and had to make a kill soon.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	17. Ch 16: Life Finds A Way-Gallimimus flock

_**Follows immediately after the Chase scene in Jurassic Park where Rexy scares off the threats to her territory, though with the male of her species, she's made an exception.**_

 _ **Though despite the two of them being a bit more friendly with each other, neither of them has said the word yet.**_

 _ **I'm sure everyone knows obviously what it is.**_

 _ **Maybe who knows?**_

 _ **P.S: If you guys didn't know, the full name of my male O.C, will be Anthony, or 'Tony' Diaz.**_

Crusher was gone on a hunt a few hours ago when Rexy was elsewhere scaring away humans out of her territory, to compensate for not finishing his meal that was left behind back home, he went to hunt down one of the most dangerous herbivores of the late Cretaceous Period: Triceratops horridus, which means "three horned face," thundering through the trees as the T. rex began bellowing loudly, continuing forward.

The bull Tyrannosaurus makes his way into an enclosure he came across, containing a herd of a variety of hadrosaur species, eventually breaking in, to hopefully fetch a meal for himself to make up for his lack of food that was temporary, his footsteps echoing through the area.

As Crusher aggressively lunges at the one closest to him in his proximity, the herd began to wake up with a start, having felt the ground began to vibrate, of which they knew too well that there's something big and dangerous out there, about to eat them.

As a result, they panicked and ran off in a huff.

Elsewhere, Rexy was facing off against the alpha Triceratops, Lady Margaret, albeit encountering Jurassic Park's chief veterinarian, Dr. Gerry Harding, and his daughter, Jess Harding, somewhat related to Sarah Harding, as the fight appeared to be in a stalemate, as neither had the advantage, even after Rexy was distracted by Jess momentarily, the Tyrannosaurus drags the herbivore by the frill, before eventually, Dr. Harding carries a poisoned and unconscious Nima to the maintenance door at the last second, nearly crushed by the massive body of the herbivore, after being flung to the side by the female T-Rex, who bellowed loudly, as another Triceratops managed to escape the hungry watch of the tyrant lizard.

Crusher, on the other side of the island, was attacking, or at least, attempting to bring down a lone sauropod, who had wandered off from it's herd and into a herd with smaller herbivores, with the bull Rex circling around the giant herbivore, planning his next move on how to bring it down without injuring himself.

As Rexy was just finished with getting rid of the alpha Triceratops, she feasted on her kill for a while, only halfway finished with her meal, only to go towards the direction of the sound of one of the herbivores, with the female Tyrannosaurus zeroing in on her next target: a giant sauropod.

Crusher waited until the long necked sauropod lowered it's neck to the ground, or at the very least, near ground level, before opening his mouth full of razor sharp, bone crushing teeth into the waist of the giant animal,- - -

\- -hopefully weakening it of blood loss until slowly the herbivore started to stumble a bit before the bull Rex lunges in and chomps down on it's neck, crushing it by shaking it's neck violently,

\- - - breaking all the bones in it's neck, before bellowing loudly in victory, unfortunately attracting the attention of the island's resident Tyrannosaurus Rex, who started noticing somewhere in the distance of his prowess in hunting, but pondered the reason why he did that.

Little did the male knew that the one flirting with him, was also watching him.

Rexy watched curiously before quietly approaching him.

Crusher looked up, with a chunk of meat in his mouth, pausing for a moment.

The female pondered in thought for a moment.

 _ **Rexy's P.O.V**_

Why did he do this? Was it to impress me? Or to only interest nothing but to satisfy his own hunger? Maybe who knows?

Since he was brought here, my whole life was only revolved around being an attraction and ruling the park, that was all I knew since I was born.

"Until the new arrival showed up. But he, well, looks cute when he blushes around me.

I may have sounded a little cold and stern, but it is due to that I haven't been around any dinosaurs of my own species.- -

But what he told me, just somewhere deep within the walls I've built up since my hatchling years, just made me feel, open, and bad for what he has been through. And I like that about him. Being open and honest with me.- -

\- -No matter how much I wish to deny how I truly feel about him, I promise to protect and help him, every step of the way, whatever it takes."

I begin to approach him as soon as he raises his head to look at me, and he wondered why am I here, and joining him at this time. I'll just have to tell him myself.

 _ **Normal P.O.V**_

The two Tyrannosaurus continued to stare at each other for a while, but before then, the male chomped down the chunk of meat hanging in his mouth.

Before he backs away, allowing the female Rex to have a bite on the meal he just caught.

Rexy curiously stares at the carcass, then at Crusher, and then turning back to the carcass, taking in a huge chunk of meat in her mouth, and chomping it whole.

The male watched as Rexy gorged herself happily in the food she ate.

Rexy turns to the male, who just stands there, watching her.

"Well, you coning over and help me finish this giant meal? Besides, I'm hungry." Rexy said, despite her mouth being full of meat.

Crusher nods and joins her in feasting on their meal, devouring each chunk at a time.

By the time they were done, the carcass had almost little to few scraps of meat.

And Rexy and the male went on their merry way, going to a nearby water source to wash their chops off with water.

Washing their muzzles several times, the Tyrannosaurus pair then went on patrol.

"Quit whining, Lex. You'll get the hang of it." Lex just stares at Anthony, who winks at her playfully, and just clearly turns around, scoffing in amusement and annoyance.

The next morning, after Grant and the others left to head to the Visitor's Center, they stopped short, only for Alan Grant to discover dinosaur eggs.

Grant crouches down and picks up one of the fragments, a big one.

"You know what this is? It's a dinosaur egg. The dinosaurs are breeding."

Tim then pointed out that all the dinosaurs were female."

"But - - my grandpa said all the dinosaurs were girls."

"Amphibian DNA." Grant surmised.

"What's that?" Lex asked.

Grant replies back with a firm answer.

"Well, on the tour - - the film said they used frog DNA to fill in the gene sequence gaps. They mutated the dinosaur's genetic code and blended it with that of frogs. Now, some West African frogs have been known to spontaneously change sex from male to female, in a single sex environment.- -

Malcolm was right!"

Lex and Tim turn to notice small, tiny dinosaur footprints move away from where the eggshells were.

Look, life found a way!

Grant smiled, knowing that Malcolm was correct.

"Dr. Grant. So, I assume that the male who assisted the female that attacked us earlier was not born a female. He was already born a male, and for some reason, I don't know why or how it was here all of a sudden." Diaz interjected.

Grant replies with a solemn answer.

"I don't know, but that T-Rex with the female of his own species, was definitely a visual acuity 3 dimensional dinosaur. Whatever the reason was for the male's appearance, I'm not sure if I want to know. But maybe ask that later when this is over."

Lex stares at the boy standing next to Grant, Diaz taking notice of it, caught Lex staring, and she began blushing secretly.

And they left to enter the Gallimimus Valley, where the fated T-Rex pair will soon arrive.

Elsewhere, the pair of adult Tyrannosaurus have gone on a morning stroll around the island, showing where the ocean was, to which Crusher stops for a while and just stares at the ocean waves crashing onto the shore.

Rexy was curious as to what does he intend to do, but immediately knew what he was up to. Crusher then playfully knocks her down and tickles her belly, from her waist area, up to her stomach, and then her neck, and all over the place.

The female began to laugh hysterically loud, thrashing her legs once more in silliness like a little hatchling.

"Hahahah- hahahahahaha- hahahahahhaha! S-s-seriously, Crusher, s-s-s-st-sto-oo-pp! You're being s-s-silly!" She pleaded, as the female chokes and coughs in laughter due to the male tickling her stomach.

Rexy continues laughing even harder when the male continues using his snout to tickle her neck, resulting in her laughing even more louder.

The tickling lasted for 3 to 5 minutes, until she pleaded for him to stop with the tickling.

By then, the male helped his companion, or soon-to-be mate, if that ever does happen, back up on her feet, letting her have some fresh air for a while.

Before they went on their merry way to hunt for their first snack.

Dr. Alan Grant, Lex and Tim Murphy, Hammond's grandchildren, and the 14 year old male, are on their way to the Visitor's Center, which was a mile over that rise there, as Grant put it, then asks Tim what the flock of bird like dinosaurs approaching their direction might be.

"Tim, Tim, can you tell me what they are?" Said Dr. Grant.

"They're uh, Gall-uh, they're uh, Gallimimus." Replied the younger Murphy sibling.

Lex asked with slight bits of worry and curiosity of whether or not they're 'meat-a-sauruses' as Grant went a little closer to take a look at theflock of Gallimimus, inquisitively saying, "Their wheel of direction formation changes, just like a flock of birds evading a predator."

Anthony tries to calm her down for a bit, patting her shoulder gently that things will turn out okay in the end.

Unfortunately- -

As the stampeding flock gets closer and closer, Tim starts to back away, laughing nervously while saying, "They're uh, they're uh, they're flocking this way."

"And there goes our cue to run the hell away." Diaz said, panicking.

And as the stampeding flock of Gallimimus start running their way, Alan Grant, Tim and Lex Murphy, who was holding Anthony's hand, she blushed in the back of her mind, while running alongside him and her brother, also started running away as well as the stampeding flock finally gets into view, surrounding the three of them left and right as they ran past them, as if a predator is hunting them.

Eventually, they made their way to a fallen tree, climbing up and above the tree, taking cover as the Gallimimus flock jump over and run, while Tim, Lex, and Alan Grant crawled over to the other side of the log to have a good view of what's happening in front of them, with Anthony following behind. Until...

They watched as the flock got closer to the trees that soon,- -

The female Tyrannosaurus, roars loudly, ambushing the Gallimimus, thundering through the forest and into the opening, crashing through the trees, knocking them down,- - - -

startling the flock with a start, snapping her jaws at the one in front of her, but missed, later, another Gallimimus jumps in front of her, as she lunges directly at it, clamping her jaws on her prey, dragging it towards her, shaking it's neck violently as it made it's last squeal as it has its life taken away as Rexy tears a chunk of flesh from her prey's body, growling hungrily, with her head pointing up, upon hearing a loud roar from behind her.

Then about a minute later, the Triceratops that escaped from the attack from the female T-Rex the night ago, came into view, only for the bull Tyrannosaurus to crash through the trees, lunging at his prey, holding it down before crushing it's neck,- - -

while the Triceratops roared in pain and struggled to get away, but it was too late, as the male T-Rex brutally snaps it's neck, crushing it's windpipe, preventing it from breathing, then tearing away at it's head, ending it's life, growling menacingly before turning around, stomping it's left foot forward, leaving a huge imprint upon the earth,- - -

lowering his neck before roaring triumphantly, demonstrating his hunting prowess, with Rexy watching him, and leaving Alan Grant, Lex, and Tim in awe and terror at how the Tyrannosaurus hunted and behaved in the wild. Diaz was amazed, and stunned.

"I want to go now." Said a fearful Lex Murphy.

"Look how it eats.." Alan Grant said, mesmerized..

"Please."

"Bet you never look at birds the same way again." Replied the paleontologist, who continues to watch the two adult Tyrannosaurus feasting on their separate kills, the sounds of torn flesh and crunching of bones filled the air.

"Please..."

"Okay.. Keep low and follow me." Said Dr. Grant, as he crouched down to quietly leave for the Visitor's Center, with Lex following behind, as Tim continues to stare at the two Tyrannosaurus in fascination, having to be forcefully taken away to safety, not wanting to see the hunting behaviors of an extinct predator up close and personal.

"Seriously, Tim, I'm sure you really don't want to risk giving away your position, as that thing will eat you if it wanted to."

Anthony sarcastically replied.

With no humans in their presence, the Tyrannosaurus pair began to eat.

In peace and quiet at least.

As the 4 humans quietly snuck away from the hungry, terrifying T. Rex's, up to the Visitor's Center, Crusher was now feasting on his kill, in the open area, with Rexy, watching him, for a little while before she returned to feast on her meal, the two tyrant lizards enjoying their feast, whilst enjoying each other's presence, at least, for now.

The bull Tyrannosaurus started growling hungrily as he tore one chunk of flesh, after another, chomping each one down, in one bite, as the day passes up to noon, Rexy, too, started to feast on her own kill, tearing one chunk and chomping it down after another.

She secretly admitted that she was impressed with how he demonstrated his hunting prowess, even after she had done hers, indirectly seen by the humans, that were hiding from behind a log,- -

as the male T. rex continues feasting for a little longer, before leaving the Triceratops carcass mostly eaten with almost little chunks of meat left, and went on his merry way, to set up an isolated territory for himself, almost needing time to plan out a way to return home...

Though at some point in time, despite with a tough personality, on the inside, he gradually began to unconsciously develop some bit of interest towards the queen of the island.. but he chose not to show it, for the time being. However, he chose to stay for a while and spend some time with the female.

Rexy, on the other hand, she went about feasting on her meal until ridding the carcass in front of her with no meat left, before turning her attention to scavenging what is left of the carcass Crusher, the newcomer to her homeland, left behind a few minutes ago, again, tearing away at the Triceratops carcass, chomping and gulping down one chunk of flesh at a time, as T. rex needs to eat at least almost a lot of food every day.

And once she was finished, she went off to track down the humans that she had attacked the night previous when the tropical storm hit the island, which was the very same night that she ate the cowering Gennaro,

\- - who was sitting on a toilet, foolishly giving himself away, as per the obvious fact that she had movement based vision, like that of frogs, who use motion based vision when finding prey, Crusher, however, never has that problem since his birth and arrival to Isla Nublar, as he is that of a purebred T. rex, just like their prehistoric ancestors back in the Cretaceous Period.

Tyrannosaurus Rex, or commonly known as T. rex, was the most feared predator, and one of the largest carnivorous dinosaurs, to ever walk the earth.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	18. Chapter 17: Back in Business

After finishing their meals, Rexy went on to pursue the humans to scare off the remaining ones that are left of the island, and Crusher began exploring the island a little longer, before eventually joining the female an hour later.

Rexy, was continuing to follow the scent of the humans that went ahead to the Visitor's Center by sniffing the air, plus following the human footprints, hinting that the large and powerful- -

Tyrannosaurus Rex, had a keen sense of smell, which helps in finding prey for miles away, though her vision being based on movement didn't exactly help much at all.

Crusher, however, was off building a home, somewhere else on another part of the island, taking time away to himself to re-establish himself and his reputation taken from him back on Sorna, started sniffing the area for any other predators in the area, before turning away to get himself a drink of water for a while.

Elsewhere, as Alan, Lex and Tim were approaching the powered down electric fence, with Grant, climbing up, and tossing a twig onto the power lines to see if the power is off, fortunately, at least, it's off, for the time being.

"Well, I guess it means the power's off," Grant acknowledged. And as Grant was just inches away from the fence, Lex and Tim were below, watching Grant to see what's happening, until when Grant pretended to be electrocuted in order to prank the two, to Grant's amusement. Lex did not think it was funny at all, but her younger brother did. "Well, well, maybe we can..."

Just then, they heard a loud roar in the distance, knowing what it meant: the T-Rex was approaching, and in their direction, having been attracted by Alan Grant's fake screaming, and the humans scrambled to get to the other side as soon as possible, before the Tyrannosaurus can get to them.

Far away, the male Tyrannosaurus Rex had just finished drinking and establishing a temporary home, and was on his way back, going off on another hunt, once again, thundering through the trees as one of the most largest carnivorous predators to ever lived, intending to head towards the open field from earlier where he and a female of his species feasted on their meals earlier today as he let out a loud roar, letting others know that he was not to be messed with.

Rexy, in the distance, was still hunting down the scent of the humans that made the screaming noise a few minutes ago. - - Until she heard a loud roar from afar, which she knew too well to be from the most feared of her kind, who is off doing his own thing, doing what he does best: hunting.

And just in the distance, a flock of Gallimimus from earlier, were grazing upon the grass and plants peacefully, for the moment, until when they perked their heads up, as the ground began to shake, trees started rustling and birds flying away, and they started watching deeply into the woods, the footsteps grew louder and louder as the menacing form of the Tyrannosaurus Rex, came bursting out of the trees, roaring loudly, scaring the flock into a panic, running away, with the tyrant lizard king following in pursuit, jaws armed with several teeth, and a bite strong enough to crush the bones of his prey.

Two Gallimimus started running the opposite direction, with the T-Rex still hot on their tails, bellowing loudly, heading into the direction where Rexy, was at, with one Gallimimus running past the queen, and another also running past her, turning around to see the male Tyrannosaurus Rex chasing them, only to catch up with one of them,- -

and clamp down on their body, crushing it before, shaking it violently and ending it's life, tearing one chunk of the recent kill he just made.

Rexy was just curiously watching as to see what he does, as he started to approach her with a chunk of meat in his mouth, signalling an intent to actually be a little more than what they are now, offering a piece of meat to the queen. Rexy sniffed the meat with curiosity before she approached him in return, growling gently while later, doing the very thing that caused both of them to start blushing eventually..

The female Tyrannosaurus gave a big, long slurp onto the face of the bull Tyrannosaurus, as a token of appreciation before also, biting down on the chunk of flesh hanging in his mouth, and with their combined force, Rexy got one half of the meat, whereas Crusher got the other.

As Rexy and Crusher began feasting on the Gallimimus carcass, growling hungrily as they ate one chunk after another, they continued feeding and feeding for a while until there was no meat left.

Heading for a drink, the two adult Tyrannosaurus Rex started lapping their tongues at a nearby river, taking in the water, to clean off the blood on their muzzles, not before Crusher approaches the queen herself and returned the favor: he gave the queen a big, long slurp with his tongue: his version of a human kiss, that is, onto her face, as a result, they both slowly started blushing with embarassment,- -

\- - though later on, Rexy eventually did the same with Crusher, also returning the favor, before they started to nuzzle one another, later on accepting one another as potential mates, though not right away.

They are friendly and decide not to give away one another's feelings until the time is right.

They continued to nuzzle one another before resuming their way, to hunt down the humans that went to the Jurassic Park Visitor's Center not too far away from where they are, at least.

Life finds a way, after all.

Elsewhere, at the maintenance shed, Dr. Sattler has just restored power to the park. And unfortunately for Tim, before he could say anything, and Grant, Tony, and Lex all yell at Tim to get off the fence immediately before being ended up electrocuted. Though despite Lex's protests, Grant tries to go up and help Tim off the fence. Then Tony took matters into his own hands and tried to climb up and get Tim out of there.

Until...

As soon as he climbs up to get Tim, he then hears a low, eerie, buzzing sound.

Lex watches in shock as the teenage male 2 years older than herself to risk his life to help her brother..

But then there was trouble.

With a low, loud frightening buzzing sound - - seconds later - - the fence comes alive. PZZZT!

Both Tim and Diaz are cut off mid-sentence, and literally thrown off from the fence from the sparks flying out of the fence. He slams into Grant, who caught him at the last second. And Lex caught the older, teenage male that was sent flying off the fence at the last minute.

The 4 of them fall to the ground.

Lex runs over to them. Grant tried to wake him up, but couldn't. "Tim, you're okay? You're okay?"*no response from Tim's unconscious body.* "He's not breathing. Tim?"

As Lex cried over what appears to be her brother ending up apparently 'dead', Grant tried to resurrect him, by doing CPR several times.

Didn't work, so he tries again a few more times.

But in a miracle, Tim was revived just in time.

And Lex turns to resuscitate the unconscious Anthony, though having not learned CPR, she only had the basics that she learned in school, apparently.

Using what she learned, she applied every CPR technique on the boy, even as far as the mouth to mouth resuscitation.

Though initially no response from him, Grant and Tim looked on as Lex tried desperately to wake him up, it didnt work the first two times, then she tries again, a few more times. Only to hear a cough from the male next to her. Fortunately, she saved his life. Lex hugged the revived 14 year old male, crying still.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm here." Tony answered soothingly as he continues to pat her on the back gently several times.

Grant and Tim smile in relief.

"Don't ever do that to me again, Tony. I thought you died." Lex pouted.

Tony hugs the teenage female, who hugs him back, as she continues to cry, even after having revived him minutes ago.

Tim chuckles silently to himself and mutters. "Teenage lovebirds."

Outside the maintenance shed, Muldoon carefully loads his shotgun and prepares to blow the raptor ahead of him to hell, before being greeted by another raptor next to him. Grinning with a menacing smirk, Muldoon utters his last words, "Clever girl."

Before the Big One could jump and tear the hell out of his face and eat him alive, another raptor, who appeared to be the more docile one, attacked the aggressive one, and buying Muldoon more time to fire his shots at the raptor ahead of him, and he seized the chance, and blowing the raptor's face off twice.

Then as the two raptors next to him fight, Muldoon then runs for it, retreating to the Visitor's Center.

 _ **Only slightly different as because i decided to let Muldoon live and have a random Velociraptor stall the Big One before Muldoon could end up facing his death.**_ _ **To be continued...**_


	19. Ch 18: When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth

Grant, Tim, Tony, and Lex arrive into the restaurant through the lobby of the Jurassic Park Visitor's Center.

There was no one around. He carefully sets Tim in a chair at one of the tables, well, with Lex across from him.

"Tony, look after Lex for me, understood?"

Tony nods, agreeing to the task while Grant was about to prepare to go off to find the remaining survivors. But stops shortly to check on Tim.

Then he turns to Lex, as if instructing her to do something while he's away.

"I am gonna have to go find the others and get you to a doctor. Will you look after Tim, Lex?"

"Yes." Lex said, panicking internally.Grant nods. He looks at Tim for a second.

"Your hair's all sticking up." He gently rearranges Tim's hair, which is wild, all over this head. He looks up at Dr. Grant weakly and manages a smile. Grant smiles back.

"Big Tim, the human piece of toast." Grant chuckled.

Tim laughs. Dr. Grant pauses for a moment, as if he was thinking of something to say - -

\- -then, Alan Grant finally answers.

"Be back soon, guys. I promise."

He then leaves. As he goes across the lobby of the Visitor's Center and outside, they can see his silhouette, moving through a translucent mural that depicts dinosaurs in various natural settings.

Lex turns to the older teenage male and approached. "So, uh, what I meant to say was, after this is over, would you want to go out on a date with me?" She asked, hopefully.

Tony was speechless for a moment before grinning happily. "Yes." He answered.

Tim overheard their proposition next to them. Lex and Tony blushed as Tim began to tease them. But Lex shrugs it off and gestures to eat quickly to prepare to leave the island.

It grew very quiet for a second, following a second after, Diaz, Lex and Tim just look at each other before getting up and off the tables.

Tim goes across the room, to an all-you-can-eat table on the other side, and quickly piles some food on a tray. He brings its back to the table.

Tony grabs a bowl of ice cream and sits down near the kitchen door and preparing to eat as quickly as possible.

Lex digs in, munching on veggies, grabbing food with her two hands.

As soon as Tony grabs a plate of vegetables and one slice of cake, Lex and Tim have already eaten before him. He smiles at Lex, who was enjoying her food. She looks up at Tony, and smiles back, resuming eating their food.

Tim enjoys his food, too. Lex comes up with a spoonful of lime Jell-O from a plastic dinosaur egg cup - - but her hand freezes halfway to her mouth to a complete stop.

Tim looks up, and sees the expression on her face.

"Lex, what's wrong?" Tony asked, before he turns around, hearing a snout and what looks to be a toe claw tapping on the ground. He knew what that meant. Danger.

She's staring over his shoulder, eyes wide, the Jell-O quivering in her shaking hands. Her eyes widened a bit more. Everyone turned around, knowing something was wrong.

Then there was trouble...

"What?" Tim turns around.

Behind him, one of the silhouettes on the mural approaching their direction, is a Velociraptor, in a hunting pose.

While they stare, the silhouette of a real raptor moves out from behind it and creeps forward, in the lobby of the Visitor's Center.

"Velociraptor." Tony mumbled.

He gestures for Lex and Tim to run to the kitchen and hide.

And he followed behind, running after them and closing the door.

As they all run into the kitchen, Lex then pulls the shiny metal door shut as quietly as she can.

It latches with a distinctive clicking sound, but there's no lock.

She runs to a panel of lights switches and kills them all, plunging the room into semidarkness.

Lex, Tony, and Tim ran down an aisle and they hide at the end,

\- -behind a counter, breathing hard. A raptor's head pops into view, visible through the round window in the middle of the kitchen door.

It just looks for a moment, its breath steaming up the window.

Growling from outside, as the steam evaporates, the raptor can see a part of Tim that isn't entirely completely hidden by the counter.

However, in the kitchen, Lex and Tim remain frozen in fear as the raptor first takes a huge sniff at the bottom of the door, then presses it's head against it. But the door doesn't budge. Not one bit.

Tony remained calm, despite being scared as well and danger present. He motions to Lex, who turns to look at him, staring intentively.

Whispering to Lex and Tim, he speaks lowly with a warning and a gesture of silence. "If you start screaming, it will alert the others and we won't make it out alive. So, try not to make a sound, okay?"

Lex nods, fearfully.

Reloading the shotgun, Grant turns to Sattler.

"It's just the two raptors, right? You're sure the third one's contained?"

Sattler turns to Grant.

"Yes, unless they figured out how to open doors."

Muldoon arrives back safe and sound, having narrowly escaped death from a Velociraptor.

 _ **Time Skip-**_

The pair of adult Tyrannosaurus Rex had continued following the humans' scent that led to the Visitor's Center, after a few hours ago, of the affectionate display they had just done towards one another.

Rexy and the bull Tyrannosaurus continued forward, as their footsteps shook the ground beneath them, and their prey quivered in fear as they walked by.

As just as they passed by the area where they caught individually their own prey, Rexy stopped, as she perked her head up, pointing to the sky, as she started sniffing the air for any other scent of potential meal, until something piqued her interest: raptors.

She bellowed loudly to broadcast a message and a warning that if anyone picks a fight with either herself or the outsider brought to her home, they'll have to go through her, before growling to Crusher to push forward, heading to the Jurassic Park Visitor's Center not too far away.

"Newcomer, those pesky rodents are at the Visitor's Center up ahead. And there is the scent of raptors as well, we should rid the competition any way we can. And just to let you know, since you have just did what you did back there, you have started to earn my trust. So, let's go, shall we?"

Remarked an amused Rexy, towards an annoyed Crusher, who simply growled in irritation. "Seriously, Rexy. Get this over with and I need to return home."

Rexy nods reluctantly, though secretly cringed of the idea that the male T. rex was wanting to return to his home so that he can continue on his reign as the king of Isla Sorna, or better known as Site B in the archipelagos muertes, the five deaths, in general.

She secretly started fearing the obvious potential reality that she might not see the bull T. rex ever again,- -

but carried on, remaining calm as she can, despite her fears, leading herself and the bull T. rex towards the Jurassic Park Visitor's Center, their footsteps leaving an imprint upon the earth as they neared the building.

Later, they picked up the sound of what seems to be screeching and screaming, following shortly after.

As the two adult Tyrannosaurus Rex arrived close to the building, they heard screaming and cawing noises from inside, Crusher volunteered to go in himself, but Rexy declined it, preferring to go in there and finish the job herself, as this island was and always will be, her home.

As the female T-Rex had finally made her way in, despite her massive size, she quietly made her way towards one of the two raptors, who supposedly is planning on attacking the raptor in front of the humans, despite the fact the raptor didn't notice that a giant shadow of the Tyrannosaurus Rex appeared from behind it, chomping down on the raptor in front of it.

Snarling and growling aggressively, she shakes the raptor in its mouth violently while chomping down on it a few more times, with such force, leaving the humans in awe and terror as the female Tyrannosaurus throws it onto the ground, intending to eat it, that is.

Until the raptor from the freezer, somehow, got out and was just about to attack Lex and her bf, and Tim, as where it was just bite proximity from Rexy.

Until when Crusher broke through an unfinished wall of the Visitor's Center, and snatched the raptor that was about to attack Lex, Tony, and Tim, who stared in awe and fear that a dinosaur that tall had saved them, indirectly.

They watched as the bull Tyrannosaurus shook the raptor he grabbed violently before chomping down several times, with one ultimate blow, he crushed the raptor's body and throws the body onto the staircase, breaking it's ribs, as Crusher growls menacingly.

He stands to his full height and roars triumphantly before he left the building through the destroyed wall.

But not before he stared down at the two children, he didn't attack, as his focus was on the last raptor that was about to attack the female T-Rex, initially, before he left.

Rexy, however, was feeling impressed as she looked at the male, and at what he did. But turned her focus on the dead raptor in front of her.

As Rexy was just about to eat the dead raptor, The Big One jumped onto Rexy's body, scratching and biting at her, as she roared in pain, attempting to shake loose the raptor off of her, given the distraction, Alan, Sattler, Lex, Diaz and Tim escape the building and out to where John Hammond and Ian Malcolm were waiting, in the jeep.

"Mr. Hammond! After careful consideration, I've decided... not to endorse your park." Said Grant bluntly, as Anthony jumps in the car immediately. "So have I." Agreed Hammond, as he drove away.

He notices Muldoon running in their direction, and stops to let him in the jeep, and once that's done, Hammond finally drives off quickly.

Crusher, having heard the noise of the jeep, decided to follow, with an intent for revenge, growling menacingly as his footsteps faded into the distance. But he decided against it, and chose to wait for Rexy to finish her mission. So he stopped right where he was. Though his feelings for her have caused him to reconsider his decision.

He decided eventually, to remain with Rexy, if it's ever okay with the queen herself.

Inside the Visitor's Center, the female Tyrannosaurus Rex finally managed to shake loose the raptor off of her, and into her jaws, chomping down two times to end the raptor's life, before turning around and aggressively throwing the raptor's body into the skeleton of her ancestor's.

Having killed off her competition, she turns around, with her tail flinging, raises her head up, and lets out a loud, triumphant roar as the banner, titled, 'When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth', flew down.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	20. Ch 19: Trouble at the Docks

_**If I didn't remind you guys, I'm basing my story off of a recreational version of Jurassic Park, which includes certain bits of Jurassic Park The Game, and right to where they all escape the island with Rexy being on it. It is in my Jurassic Park playlist on my channel. And hope you guys liked it. Let us begin.**_

Immediately after the battle with the Velociraptors, our T-Rex pair have left the now abandoned Jurassic Park's Visitor's Center, and went to patrol for any humans still left on the island, with an intent to either scare them off, or kill them.

And as soon as the others have went into the chopper, Hammond turns back, to look at his abandoned dream one last time, before Grant approaches him and gently walks him back into the helicopter, though Hammond had accepted that the dream he had, was a failure.

As Hammond remained busily staring at the amber on his cane, depressed his dream had failed, Malcolm and Muldoon sleeping tiredly from after today's recent events, Dr. Sattler stares at Alan Grant across from her, which Tim was sleeping on Grant's left shoulder, the paleontologist woke up for a little, staring at the paleobotanist, smiling. Sattler smiles back, and stares at Lex and Tony sleeping on one another, cuddling, and snoring.

Malcolm wakes up with one eye, staring also at Lex and her now boyfriend, who is dozing off sleepily, chuckles quietly.

Sattler then speaks, breaking the silence.

"So, what do you guys think Lex and her boyfriend are doing next to each other?"

Malcolm quietly answers. "What does it look like they're doing?" Grant and a sleepy Muldoon chuckled, with Tim also smiling sleepily.

On their way back to the mainland, Grant looks at the window and see a flock of pelicans flying past them, which further proves Grant's point that birds and dinosaurs have more in common.

After the chopper left, Dr. Harding, carrying an unconscious Nima, with Jess Harding following him, had went into the now abandoned Jurassic Park Visitor's Center not too long after Grant and everyone else had left.

Searching for everyone else, Gerry was calling to see if anyone remained, but, no one was there. So, they had to gently put down Nima, who was poisoned by a Troodon a day ago. And they were a little horrified to see a severed leg of a Velociraptor after Jess asked her father what happened here, and her father replied that she really doesn't want to know what happened.

So Gerry told his daughter to go back to the jeep and get the box of darts and back inside quickly.

But once she got back inside with the darts, she was searching frantically around for where her father was, calling for him.

"Dad, where are you?"

Until when her father tells her to get out, as the ground begins to vibrate, the footsteps approaching the building grew louder, and louder.

"Jess! Get out, now!"

"What?" Until Jess notices the sihouhette of not one, but two T-Rex.

The T-Rex pair appears from the side, and the female hits Jess with her tail, knocking her and the darts in different directions.

She rips off the banister near Gerry, and Jess gets back up and runs behind a pillar. The female notices it and follows.

While the male just stares hungrily at Dr. Harding.

Her father called out as loudly as he can.

"Jess, don't move!"

The female T. rex puts it's head next to a pillar to see if it can find Jess.

"It can only see you when you're moving!"

Though however, the male can still see Gerry, even if he is standing completely motionless.

She attempts to grab the darts back, and when she and the Tyrannosaurus is in the right position, Gerry drops a crate on the Tyrannosaurus rex's head, attracting it's attention, allowing Jess to grab the darts.

She picks them up and runs up the stairs, where the female T. rex took notice right away, so she immediately follows her, only to break the stairs upon climbing them, falling to the ground.

The male began to approach the female, and helping her back up on her feet again.

Gerry gives Nima the dosage just as she starts to have a fit, her pupils dilating.

And as soon as the antidote from the dart starts to take effect, her vision slowly returns to normal.

She soon calms down, but Gerry tells Jess that they need a way out.

They find some scaffolding leading up to some windows.

They climb outside onto the roof, with Nima, having just recovered, was being carried by Gerry.

The vibrations of both the female and male Tyrannosaurus causes Jess to fall, causing her to hold on to the edge of the roof.

Gerry tries to grab her, but she slips, just catching hold of the stone above the door. Gerry climbs down to the ground, and tells Jess to jump.

Before she can do so, the female T. rex barges through the door, bellowing loudly, which she ended up knocking Gerry backwards, causing Jess to panic and avoid being eaten.

And the male emerges out from the tarp covered window, it's eyes facing directly at the man getting back up.

Gerry gets the tranquilizer gun out of the car and pulls the trigger, only to find he has no darts inside.

Nima throws him the darts from earlier, to which where he starts to load them into the rifle.

Jess falls onto the female Tyrannosaurus's nose, where she begins to throw her to the side and knocks her out.

Gerry then shoots three darts into the T. rex before it backs off.

Gerry runs to grab Jess, where they run to the car as the Tyrannosaurus charges out the door, destroying it.

They pass through the car and hide behind it.

The female Tyrannosaurus rex starts to knock the car over with its nose, but only slightly.

Rexy's companion approaches and also tries to nudge the car, but when the male nudged it, it was a little bit rougher.

Gerry contacts Laura with the radio and tells her to make the car move.

While Gerry and Jess stay still, the car starts to slowly move away from them, which was then causing the T. rex pair to follow it.

Once the Tyrannosaurus pair had disappeared, they went back to the Visitor's Center to try to figure out a means of transportation to get out of the island.

 _ **-Time Skip-**_ Weeks after the events of the first Jurassic Park, two adult Tyrannosaurus Rex, now dominate the landscape, unchallenged by all who live amongst them.

The raptors, who were once one of the fiercest apex predators, now reduced to nothing but mere scavengers, who learn the lesson that the Tyrannosaurus pair are a force to be reckoned with, and also something that they should learn not to mess with.

The female T-Rex had went on her merry way, going off to hunt for prey, unaware that the bull Tyrannosaurus from before, was also off hunting.

For humans, of course. Weeks ago after the last raptors were killed, Crusher attempted to kill off the remaining humans that were alive, but they got away just in time as the helicopter lifted into the air, flying away, avoiding the snapping jaws of the tyrant lizard king, who looked up, and roared in anger as it's prey escaped.

Giving up his pursuit of humans, at least for the time being, the bull Tyrannosaurus continues his search for prey, hunting what was left of the humans.

Until he picked up a scent by the docks that smelled like... a human, growling with thirst for revenge, he tracked the source of that scent, thundering through the forest, while roaring very loudly.

Now, he was off searching for any traces of human survivors, growling with a thirst for hunger, and rage in his eyes as he thundered through the trees, bellowing loudly as he went by, his footsteps echoing through the environment, the Cretaceous predator went about his way. Elsewhere...

Rexy was just having a drink, enjoying herself, but stopped shortly, as she noticed the water that she was drinking started to ripple, the ground began to vibrate, and the sound can be heard for miles away: out, came in the form of the male Tyrannosaurus Rex from before, thundered by, roaring loudly as he vanished into the foliage.

'What the hell is he even doing? Why is he going about like that fast?' She thought to herself.

(Perks her nose into the air, picking up on the same scent that the bull Rex has picked up on earlier) 'Oh, now I see. The outsider is off hunting down those pesky rodents who survived our attack. I suppose I should do the same.' She growled quietly, to herself, as she turned around, following in pursuit of the same prey that the bull Tyrannosaurus was chasing, walking slowly.

Rexy secretly followed him, but didn't follow too closely, as she didn't want to give herself away, wants to watch and wait, to see what was Crusher's next move, as the bull Tyrannosaurus Rex was up ahead, heading straight for the dock that Dennis Nedry was supposed to arrive in and deliver the embryos few weeks ago.

At the dock, as Nima and Yoder started fighting, over the can of stolen dinosaur embryos, the ground began to shake, the tremors started growing louder, and louder, with Dr. Gerry Harding and his daughter, Jess, also felt the tremors from the footsteps, getting closer, and closer, and just as Billy was about to land a punch in the unconscious Nima, the giant foot of the 43 feet long monster of the Cretaceous Period, had arrived on the scene. Then later, the ground began to vibrate again.. this time, the queen of the island, has also showed up.

Billy and the others, all froze in fear and remained completely still, due to the theory and belief that the visual acuity of the Tyrannosaurus Rex is based on movement. The two tyrant lizards got closer to curiously inspect their potential prey, sniffing at one of them, first being Jess, who remained silent and motionless.

Later, Billy looks around to his left, seeing a seemingly motionless Dr. Harding, move his leg very slowly, in an attempt to kick the can of stolen dinosaur embryos, despite Yoder's protesting look of 'don't even think about it', and as soon as Dr. Harding kicked the can, what soon followed...

Was the 2 Tyrannosaurus Rex looking at the can rolling away, as Crusher started looking at the human holding the other, seemingly motionless and unconscious of what he will do next, and what Yoder did, was a serious mistake.

Yoder ran for the can, grabbing it at the last second, but Crusher and Rexy followed him, suddenly appearing from behind.

Then later down the line, as Rexy lunges in and chomps down on his body like with Gennaro, she turns her attention to the male Tyrannosaurus next to her, who responded by chomping down on the mercenary's legs, and with their combined force of strength,

\- -Billy was then torn in two, Crusher chomping down his legs whole, Rexy, gulping down his entire body and chomping it in one bite, the can of embryos, rolled off to the side, with Nima, who was now conscious,

\- -grabbed the can and ran to safety as Dr. Harding attempted to get the attention of the two adult Tyrannosaurus Rex on him, buying them more time to get to the boat.

Unfortunately, Nima lost the can of embryos as the duo of T-Rexes chased after Harding, knocking the bridge with Jess on it, causing her to lose balance and almost fall, hanging on for dear life. Nima, had to choose between either getting the can, or saving Dr. Harding's daughter, she chose the last and final decision, she ran up, grabbing and pulling Jess to safety, then ran away to the boat up ahead, with the female Tyrannosaurus on their tail.

As they made their getaway to the boat, Dr. Harding smacked the leg of the giant carnivore, who turned around and growled at him in a menacing look, as she chased away a fleeing Gerry Harding, who ordered Jess to start the boat, as both tyrant lizards went in for the kill, with Harding trying his best to avoid the snapping jaws of the two adult Tyrannosaurus Rex,

\- - and as soon as the boat started to move, and away from the dock, Gerry Harding jumped onto the boat just in time, narrowly escaping the jaws of death, as the boat went away, with an angered Rexy and Crusher, bellowing loudly to it's prey that escaped.

 _ **Coming up next, will be the finale for the Jurassic Park story arc where our Tyrannosaurus pair confess to one another the 'L' word and pretty much from there, they end up becoming life long companions.**_ _ **Again, they will be sparring like the last time..**_

 _ **To be continued...**_


	21. Ch 20: Rexy confesses her feelings

_**In the finale to the story arc, our two T-Rex will soon spar one another one more time in a contest of strength, skill, and experience to determine whether or not they will eventually be mates. But we all know, as it's obvious that Rexy will be the one doing the proposing, as even though in the last 3 to 4 chapters, Crusher had started to warm up to her even though he is a bit shy and wary after his bad experiences in his hatchling years. But Rexy promised to herself that she will help protect him, whatever it takes.**_ _**Maybe who knows? Let's find out.**_

After the last remaining humans were either killed or escaped the island, the island's queen and newcomer appeared to be getting along initially on the surface, until Rexy's serious and stern personality kicked in.

"Crusher, it's time for a test of strength of fighting skills that will determine the outcome, if you're suitable enough to be my mate."

That comment has left the most feared and ruthless male Tyrannosaurus, speechless. "I-i-I... I d-don't know w-w-what to s-s-say...R-Rexy. But if that's what you want, then very well." (Puts on a stern and ruthless personality)

Rexy smirks, playfully.

Crusher smirks back, also doing the same thing, both getting into a stance, their heads lowered, and right foot forward, stomping to the ground, bellowing loudly.

The male lunges forward at the female, who dodged in an instant, anticipating the attack, and later responds with an attack of her own, ramming her opponent's side, and biting his neck.

The bull Tyrannosaurus growls lowly, and struggling to break free as the female kept a firm grip on his neck.

Upon forcing the female to let go, he charges back with a counterattack, his tail swinging to the flanks of his opponent as he sidesteps out of the way, pressing the attack.

They continue to butt heads, bite one another and snap at each other's flanks, but neither seemed to have gained the advantage.

Until the male eventually bites the female's neck and throws her off, landing on the ground.

And as the male approaches, Rexy looks like her eyes have widened, her pupils dilated, as the male's foot landed on her belly, gently.

Until...

Crusher smirks and leans in closer to tickle her stomach, causing her to laugh hysterically.

"Crusher, S-S-S-S-SSSTTTTOOOOOPPPPP! You're being silly!" Rexy pleaded. "I *chokes* can't b-b-b-rrreeeaaatttthhhheee!" *coughs* *laughs*

Eventually, the queen herself, gave in, panting. "Okay, newcomer. Y-y-you win. You fought well. You've proven yourself worthy of remaining with me."

"Don't mention it. Did I hurt you in any way? If I did, I heavily apologize." Crusher commented, worried as to if he did hurt the queen in any way.

"No need to worry, Crusher. I'm fine." Said Rexy, who then later did a flirty wink on the male Tyrannosaurus Rex, which he responds by leaning over her and using his tiny arms and his giant tongue, tickling her once again.

"S-S-S-S-STO-OOO-PPP! It's not one bit funny. That tickles!" As Rexy laughs loudly, not expected for a usual T-Rex, Crusher then licks her neck to tickle her, eliciting her loud laughing as her legs began thrashing about in a silly way.

"I'm serious, C-C-Crusher! That tickles! S-S-ST-STTTT-TTTTOOOO-OOPPPPPPP! P-P-PL-PLLLLEEAAA-AASSSS-EEEE!" She roared in laughter, squealing.

As Rexy continues laughing and pleading with the bull Rex to stop with the tickling, he leans over to nuzzle Rexy, who starts blushing later before returning the gesture, nuzzling him back.

"So, Crusher. I have something to ask of you and I am aware, somewhat, of your feelings for me." Crusher blushed and looked away, shyly, as Rexy found out about his crush and now love, for her.

"Um, go ahead and ask away, Rexy. Carry on. Get it over with." Growled the nervous T-Rex.

"Ever since you were brought here, I caught your scent and was curious to who you might be, until actually seeing you in person. Later, I noticed you were blushing and looked away, and I also sensed you sort of, hold a grudge against humans for bringing you here. And you helped me in taking out the humans that were annoying." Continued the female T-Rex. "Go on..." Crusher asked, skeptically.

"I was worried that I might never see you again, since you missed your home, and so I asked if you can stay with me for the time being, you being thoughtful by feeding me some of the meat from your meal and accompanying me.- -

\- -Plus that I felt sorry for you, after what you have been through when you were young. And deep down, I really do have feelings for you too, as evident that we have been flirting with each other the last few weeks, and our being affectionate since we met days before. So, Crusher, will you be my mate for life and have a family of our own together someday?" Up to this point, Rexy, for some reason, started blushing as she had said that, making it obvious.

Crusher thought for a moment, rumbling to himself as to whether or not he wants to stay and start a family with Rexy, if she is okay with the idea of another T-Rex living amongst her.

But he was sure Rexy would be okay with it.

Later, as Crusher paused to give any second thoughts and possible factors to consider, Rexy was a bit curious and confused of whether or not he responded, growling in a state of mixed confusion and curiosity..

Then came a response. "Rexy?" Asked the male T-Rex. "Yes?" Rexy asked back. "So I thought about it, and yes, I would like to be your mate."

To which he went straight towards Rexy and pinning her down playfully, resting on top of her, tickling her again, to which she began laughing loudly and continues to laugh as her now mate, tickled her.

To which Crusher, who was leaning in to Rexy's face, nuzzling her before attempting a human kiss at the top of her muzzle, and she returns the gesture, kissing back, as their tails started intertwining as they kissed for a long while before pulling away.

"I love you." Rexy called out.

The male smiles at her, giving her a peck on the cheek, making Rexy blush slightly.

"I love you too, Rexy." Crusher replied, as the now mates nuzzled one another, in peace and privacy, returning back to the cave from before, resting there, as the other dinosaurs went about their usual business, which Rexy isn't the only T-Rex on the island, cuddling up against one another, nuzzling and their tails wrapped around one another.

The Tyrannosaurus couple then let out a loud roar from inside the cave, and out into the open world, to which the dinosaurs on Nublar now hear that the queen, now has a king, to rule the island alongside with and hunt with.

Malcolm was right, proving the ones who tried to control their chromosomes, wrong.

Life will not be contained. Life breaks free. Life has found a way.

Dinosaurs have ruled the Earth, once again.

Long live the king and queen of Isla Nublar!

No one ever would dare pose a threat to their reign for about a decade, as our T-Rex pair, now mates, remain unchallenged as the two largest apex predators of their species of carnivorous dinosaurs to ever exist.

The raptors have been nearly wiped out from existence, due to competition from bigger predators like the T-Rex.

Our mating pair have now established a territory that covers almost every inch of the island, that contains what appears to be a dormant volcano, but it won't be dormant for long 22 to 25 years later.

All... hail... the ultimate rulers of 'Cloud Island' and those who live in the residence.

 _ **The End...**_ _ **for now...**_

 _ **Rexy and Crusher, now mates, will make a cameo in The Lost World: Jurassic Park story arc, which will be coming up sometime later, and I am thinking of ideas for what names should I suggest for the OC Tyrannosaurus I should add for The Lost World story arc. Let me know of any name suggestions in the comments if need be.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed it, peace out this time.**_


	22. Chapter 21:The Lost World: Jurassic Park

_**Will have a bit of a cameo, one or two, maybe more, of what is now the mating pair from Isla Nublar.**_

 _ **Our Tyrannosaurus mating pair, Rexy and Crusher, have just settled into their new life together and be a little well, uh- you guys know the obvious.**_

 _ **What names for the Tyrannosaurus mating pair from Isla Sorna you want me to come up with or suggest?**_

 _ **I also will have plans to introduce another mating pair sometime around the end of The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Let me know in the comments below.**_

Years after the events of the first Jurassic Park, our veteran T-Rex had just settled in, back on Nublar, still the queen, who now had just become the mate of the new king to rule alongside with,

\- -the Tyrannosaurus couple, as it began to rain severely, were inside a cave, that was only big enough to fit 2 T-Rexes, nuzzling and cuddling around one another, wrapping their tails around one another, heck, even to the point to where they become... a bit too affectionate with each other.

Rexy then made the first move, by giving him a small peck on her mate's cheek, which in turn, her mate, does the same, giving her a peck on the cheek, before going full blown kissing, behaviors of somewhat with some human characteristics, as they continued to kiss each other, their tails swivered round and round, still intertwined, opening their jaws, then going for what humans call it "tongue kissing", their tongues begin moving about before intertwining with each other.

Rexy, as that happened, started letting out a series of moaning and cooing, in a gesture of affection, as she continues to kiss her mate, who kisses her back, before eventually pulling away.

"Thinking of eventually starting a family one day, my king?" Rexy asked, curious while continuing to nuzzle her mate. "Now that you have beaten me to it, I would love to, my queen. But in a moment later." Crusher remarked.

Rexy smiled happily, as she continues nuzzling and cuddling with her mate, their tails still intertwined, cooing at Crusher, who coos back happily, before eventually resting their heads on top of one another as the storm began to get even worse, the wind blowing roughly, trees swaying left and right in the wind.

"I'm glad we're safe in our love making cave from all this mess outside." Said Rexy, cooing at her mate. "Yeah, me too, Rexy." Crusher remarked back, before cooing at his mate right back in response to her cooing at him.

"I love you." Crusher mumbled next to her.

"I love you too." Rexy cooed, as the Tyrannosaur couple began to sleep as the storm raged on, its strong winds and heavy rain battered the coast of Nublar.

As the queen began resting besides her king, her tail began to curl up around her now mate's body, she then snuggles up next to him as her mate responds in kind, also snuggling up and curling his tail around hers.

Moving their heads next to each other and began to sleep as the storm was going on outside.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..." Was all that was heard from the Tyrannosaurus mating pair, who were now asleep, snoring, amd breathing slowly.

From within the large cave they were resting in.

They were the only Tyrannosaurus Rex on the island by far.

For a decade, of which it shall be.

As the winds got stronger, the storm began pouring relentlessly hard, blowing the trees and knocking them down.

Dinosaurs outside had to find cover and take shelter as the storm raged.

And on another dinosaur island, part of the Archipelagos Las Cincos Muertes, better known as Site B, the storm that was battering off the island where Rexy and her mate reside in, has started moving southwest, towards Isla Sorna, growing into a massive colossal storm, and developing a well defined eye.

The storm started to move away from the island, but the raining is still going on. And as the storm began picking more energy from the warm waters, and getting stronger and stronger, it's winds picking up speed, as the massive storm started to approach the island of sarcasm.

Many Ingen scientists had already evacuated around the time the storm began to approach.

The storm was then given a name: Clarissa.

As Hurricane Clarissa started getting closer and closer, it destroyed the facilities and rendering the technologies useless, leaving the dinosaurs to fend for themselves, each establishing their own territories.

-Fast Forward to 1997-

Dr. Malcolm enters a darkened bedroom. With lights shining dimly.

Former CEO John Hammond, is now resting in the bed seen earlier, on the other side of the room; medical equipment has been disguised as well as possible among the furniture and flowers, but the sheer abundance of it, says that whatever has stricken him is going to win this battle.

"Ian! Don't linger in the doorway like an ingenue, come in, come in!" Hammond called out.

Malcolm steps further into the room.

"It's good to see you. It really is. How's the leg?"

Malcolm walks into the room, with his hands in his pockets.

"Resentful." Malcolm answered.

"When you have a lot of time to think, it's funny who you remember. It's the people who challenged you. It is the quality of our opponents that gives our accomplishments meaning. I never told you how sorry I was about what happened after we returned from Isla Nublar." Hammond answered, apologetically.

Noticing Hammond's deteriorated condition, Malcolm finds it hard to sustain anger for the old man.

"I didn't know you -- weren't well." Malcolm replied, concealing his concern.

"It's the lawyers. The lawyers are - -finally killing me." Hammond groaned tiredly.

"They do have motives. Why did you want to see me? Your message said it was urgent." Malcolm replied, speechless.

Hammond: "You were right -- and I was wrong. There! Did you ever think you'd hear me say a thing like that? Spectacularly wrong. Instead of observing those animals, I tried to control them. I squandered an opportunity and we still know next to nothing about their lives.- -

\- -Not their lives as man would have them, behind electric fences, but in thewild. Behavior in their natural habitat, the impossible dream of any paleontologist. I could have had it, but I let it slip away. - - Thank God for Site B." He sighed, relieved.

Malcolm just looks at him for a long moment. "Wait. What?"

"Well? Didn't it all seem a trifle compact to you?"

"What are you talking about?" Malcolm was confused.

"The hatchery, in particular? You know my initial yields had to be low, far less than one percent, that's a thousand embryos for every single live birth. Genetic engineering on that scale implies a giant operation, not the spotless little laboratory I showed you."

"I don't believe you." Malcolm retorted.

"Isla Nublar was just a showroom, Ian, something for the tourists, Site B was the factory floor. We built it first, on Isla Sorna, eight-some miles from Nublar."

Hammond revealed that there was another island with dinosaurs, to which Malcolm had an dreadful feeling that Hammond is making the same mistakes again.

"No, no, no, no, no, no . . ." Malcolm sighed.

"After the accident at the park, a hurricane wiped out our facility on Site B. We had to evacuate and leave the animals to fend for themselves. And they did. For four years I've fought to keep them safe from human meddling, now I want you to go there and document them."Hammond pointed out, referencing the destruction of Site B's facilities.

Malcolm was stunned to find out this relevant of information.

"Are you out of your mind? I still have nightmares, my reputation's a joke, my leg is shot -- you think I need more of that?" Malcolm questions.

"It would be the most extraordinary living fossil record the world hasever seen."

Hammond replies with enthusiasm.

"So what?" Dr. Malcolm asked with a skeptical look.

Hammonnd picks up a thick file folder from the night table near to him and open it on his lap.

"Inside, there are memos, charts, maps and photographs. I've been putting this together for over a year. I have personal suggestions for your entire team, phone numbers, contact people. They won't believe you about what they're going to see, so don't bother trying to convince them. Just use my checkbook to get them there.I'll fund your expedition through my personal accounts, as such money and equipment as you need, but only if you leave immediately. If we hesitate, all will be lost."

Malcolm sighs, his hands clasped over his own face in exaggeration.. "John . . ."

"You'll need an animal behaviorist, someone with unimpeachable credentials. I believe you already know Sarah Harding. She's gottheories about parenting and nurturing among hunter/scavengers I bet she'd be dying to prove on a scale like this. If you convince her to go, it'll be a major coup. When she publishes, the scientific community must take it seriously."- -

Malcolm just shakes his head, flipping through the file sadly.

"So you're saying, there's another island with dinosaurs, no fences this time, and you wanna send people in? Very few people. On the ground?" Malcolm rephrased.

Hammond continues.

"Your documentation, you should use forensic photographic methods, Hasselbladt still cameras, high definition video. When the trick photography analysts take your evidence apart, make it impossible for them to say there was enhancement or computer graphic imaging. Oh, this is very important -- avoid the island interior at all costs. Stick to the outer rim. Everything you need to know can be found there. Vindication lies on the outer rim."

Malcolm gently closes the file and pushes it back to Hammond.

"I'm not going, John. But since you mentioned that Sarah is going there, or uh, um, already there by now, It's not a research expedition anymore. It's a rescue operation, and it's leaving right now."

And Malcolm left the room, preparing for a long journey to Sorna to find Sarah.

With some equipment and weapons, if shit hits the fan.


	23. Chapter 22: Bar Fight

_**Will also include the deleted scene where Roland and Ajay first meet, and of course, the bar fight.**_ Elsewhere, at a bar in Mombassa, a man in orange, from top to bottom, had arrived on the scene. The man with the hat was Roland Tembo, who was sitting idly by, as everyone else began to chit chat their usual business.

He immediately knew who this man was next to him, or behind him, perhaps.

"Ajay." Roland pointed out, turning his attention behind him.

"Oh, how did you know?"

Ajay chuckled as the two men embrace one another in a brotherly hug before sitting down and talking about what will soon bestow upon them.

"That cheap aftershave I send you every Christmas, you actually wear it. I'm touched. Sit down, sit down, what brings you to Mombassa?" Roland asked his friend.

Ajay answered. "You. Tell me, Roland, when was the last time you answered your phone?"

Roland replied to his question.

"Last time I plugged it in, I suppose. Why?"

Behind them, the group of TOURISTS, all men, from America, supposedly, all begin laughing loudly.

One of them, the most obnoxious tourists, berates the waitress that was serving them.

Ajay spoke.

"I got a call from a gentleman who's going to Costa Rica, or thereabouts. If he's to be believed, it's a most, uh, unique expedition. And very well-funded."

Roland compellingly replied.

"Well, I'm a very well-funded old son of a bitch. You go."

"But alone? We always had great success together, you and I."Ajay answered, hoping to convince him to tag along.

"Just a little bit too much, I think." Roland cooly replied.

"How do you mean?" asked Ajay.

"A true hunter doesn't mind if the animal wins. If it escapes. But there weren't enough escapes from you and me, Ajay. I've decided to spend a bit less time in the company of death. Maybe I just feel too close to it my--"

Roland turns to look as the waitress comes to the Tourists' table and the most obnoxious tourist actually paws her from the behind.

Roland is out of his chair in a second. "Excuse me."

He then comes face to face with the most obnoxious tourist.

"You, sir -- are no gentleman."

The tourist retorts.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"I can think of none greater." Roland cooly answered.

The Tourist looks at his buddies nect to him, and laughs.

"Buzz off, you silly old bastard."

Roland then made a comeback of his own. "What do I have to do to pick a fight with you, bring your mother into it?"

"Are you kidding? I could take you with one arm tied down." he replies cockily and smugly.

"Really? Is that so?" the badass Roland replied back.

In the middle of the bar, the waitress finishes tying a man's wrist to his belt in the back of his pants with a napkin. He pulls the knot tight and the man turns around.

It's Roland, with his arm tied down. The Tourist stands across from him.

"I meant my hand."

Roland punches him square directly in the jaw.

The tourist reels, stunned. Enraged, he lunges at Roland, swinging with both arms. Roland bobs, neatly ducking the punches, waits for the tourist to turn around, and punches him thrice in the face, breaking his nose.

The Tourist spins and goes down to the floor, face first. A cloud of sawdust and a loud CHEER from the locals rise up in the bar.

And as the tourist gets up for one more assault, Roland elbows him back, right in the face.

He and Ajay turn away and sat back at their table.

"I'm sorry, Ajay. You were saying?" Roland asked.

"You broke that idiot's jaw for no reason other than your boredom. Tell the truth, Roland. Aren't you even interested in knowing this expedition's quarry?"

Ajay commented, but Roland finally obliged.

"Ajay. Go on up to my ranch, take a look around the trophy room, and tell me what kind of quarry you think could possibly be of any interest to me."

Ajay just smiles.


	24. Chapter 23: Mommy's Very Angry

_**Time Skip to where the Tyrannosaurus parents are searching for their sole offspring.**_

Meanwhile, on Isla Sorna, another Tyrannosaurus couple were tending to their only hatchling, as their son, started to chirp at his parents, who nuzzled their infant, before rumbling to each other that they will be off hunting for a while, and for the infant Rex to stay put, never wander off, to which the baby T-Rex chirped obediently, as his adult parents have gone to hunt... until some vehicles were heard nearby, with some humans attempting to take dinosaurs off the island.

Which proved to have been a bad idea, eventually. Traveling in search of prey, the adults could be gone for hours.

Until the Rexes came back, only to find their infant missing, and making cries of distress somewhere in the distance, deciding to investigate, sniffed for other humans, if they were in the area, the trees rustled as they pressed on, the rain continued to pour, one of them let out a loud roar, to which a suspecting Ian Malcolm, Kelly Curtis Malcolm, and Eddie Carr, all heard that noise, and they knew what it meant: trouble. Coming across a car, as Malcolm rushed to the trailer after getting down safely from the high hide, the Tyrannosaurus parents are getting more and more closer to the trailer, only to spot a car nearby.

Taking it as a threat, the parents destroyed and pushed the car off a cliff, roaring angrily, in which Ian Malcolm utters these words: "Mommy's very angry."

Malcolm went to look at the window, it was pouring down relentlessly rough, until the silhouette of a Tyrannosaurus, lowered itself down to stare at the humans with her infant. It was the Tyrannosaur Doe, as she was not given a name.

Everyone gasped as the female began roaring as loudly as possible.

Then the male lowered his head and growled lowly at the intruders amidst his son, the female making grunting noises.

The male snorts and roars back, nudging the trailer to his mate, who roars in response.

"This isn't hunting behavior, Ian. Not hunting, they're searching. They came for their infant."

Malcolm murmured dreadfully.

"Let's not disappoint them."

As they lifted and carried the infant, towards the door, Junior began to wail loudly to his parents, who stared for a few seconds before walking towards the door, which opened, as Sarah finally releases the infant, as he was reunited with his parents.

The buck Tyrannosaurus snorts, growling before turning away, thundering past, with his mate following suit.


	25. Chapter 24: Untimely End

Not long after - -

they brought their infant son back to the nest, but not before flipping the trailers over, and intend to push the humans off a cliff, with them hanging for their lives, roaring loudly.

"They're pushing us over the cliff." Malcolm answered.

"Oh, my God." Sarah murmured dreadfully.

The T-Rex, like other dinosaurs, do not give a shit if you're good or bad. Chances are, if you happen to be there at the wrong place at the wrong time, they won't hesitate to eat their human victims, regardless of faction and affiliation. They only see them as food, not as a person.

One of the windows of the trailer broke, due to the satellite phone breaking through, and Sarah almost died by falling to her death.

Luckily, her boyfriend, Malcolm was there just in time at the last second, used her bag to grab her right away quickly.

Eddie shows up with some rope and threw it to the others, and ran to tie it and anchor it to some trees, connecting it to the nearly falling trailer, and hit reverse, driving his car backwards very quickly.

As Eddie does his best to save his friends from falling to their deaths, the groumd began to vibrate: it was the pair of adult Tyrannosaurus parents, who had just returned, curious as to who this human newcomer was, trying to save the ones that they were going to kill anyways.

They approached the car, and sniffed it, but not before the Tyrannosaur buck, roared loudly, his mate staring menacingly at Eddie before being caught off guard, by the buck Tyrannosaurus, who was tearing the shit out of his car, until when the male Rex chomped on his leg, lifted him up into the air, then tossing him, flipping him over, and then biting down on his upper torso, his mate chomping on their prey's right leg, and using their combined force, they tore their first human victim in half, the buck Rex chomped down the upper half of his prey's body, the female T-Rex letting go of the destroyed car as the trailers and car tumbled to their destruction, leaving Malcolm, Nick, and Sarah, hanging for their lives, only for Roland Tembo and his team to help and save them.

Despite some... issues.

"Then we're stuck here, ladies and gentleman, and we're stuck together, thanks to you people." Roland reprimanded, as if he was blaming Sarah, Malcolm, and Nick as the reason why they are forced to work together to survive.

Unfortunately, they all realized that the raptors were the main thing to worry about at the moment, in their mission to leave the island alive.

"Oh, you're breaking our hearts. Saddle up, let's get this movable feast underway." Roland ordered.

As the team approached an area to rest for a while, Dieter went off on his own to take a crap, but unfortunately, which proves to be his very last.

Since the day earlier when he tased a Compsognathus remorselessly, which eventually came to bite back at him, as he ended up getting himself lost in the wilderness of Isla Sorna, only to be swarmed by a bunch of Compys, all jumping on top of him,

\- -mauling and biting the shit out of him, one of them close to biting and tearing his upper lip, Dieter tries to escape from these little fuckers, but he can't avoid them forever.

Realizing the end is near, Dieter tries to escape by climbing over a tree log in order to get away, -

but the Compys all swarm on him, biting away at him, with their poisonous saliva entering his body, while they finish their prey, only thing seen left of Dieter was a river of his blood, as he left dying shrieks of pain and agony as he is being torn to bits.

《Time Skip》

The Tyrannosaurus parents returned back to the makeshift camp, sensing

that one of the humans had their infant's scent on them, and decided to investigate, as Malcolm looked down on the ground, the water rippled, the ground began to vibrate, as something large and dangerous approached.. It was... the T-Rex, who growled and started poking his head in the tent.

Sniffing Sarah's jacket, as it was the source of the scent's origin, growling menacingly as Sarah tried to keep Kelly from screaming too loud, until Carter fucked it up by screaming out loud that close to a T-Rex, bad idea.

Which woke everybody up, sending them all in a panic as Malcolm shouts, "Stay down, stay down. Don't move! Don't run!"

The Rex growled menacingly as he shook the tent off of his face, roaring loudly at the hunters, who all ran to get away, as Malcolm took cover under the tall grass to avoid detection.

As everyone scrambled to get away, Roland showed up to shoot the T-Rex, only for the female to show up and chase away the fleeing hunters, who are shooting, and she snaps her jaws at one of the hunters in near proximity.

Roland tries to shoot his shotgun rifle, aiming at the rex, but only to find that his weapon either ran out of bullets, or Nick sabotaged it by taking the bullets out. "Bastard!" He muttered as he went to get another weapon.

Meanwhile, the female Tyrannosaurus chased after the fleeing hunters, who were shooting at her, with Harding, Nick, and Kelly running away from the 6 to 7 tonne carnivore, only for Carter to get trampled and shoved to the ground, while everyone else was trying to get away, only to look up and scream, before the Rex's foot stomps down, crushing his body, and squishing his organs a few more times, only to become undone on a giant puddle of the rex's gigantic imprint upon the earth, still hot on the trail for the fleeing humans, who were shooting their weapons at her as she thundered on.

Back at the makeshift camp, as Roland prepares a rifle with a tranquilizer dart, loaded into the weapon, the buck Rex was scavenging for any remains for any leftover dead humans, only to have a dart shot at his tail, roaring loudly, and approaching the leader of the hunting team, who reloads again for another shot.

However, as soon as they approached a cave with a waterfall, the group split up, one heading towards the long grass, which proved to be a bad idea later on, as they all, even Ajay, got picked off by the raptors, one by one, the remaining few, all chased by the female Tyrannosaurus, to a corner behind a waterfall, only for a scared Burke to panic and run towards the bone crushing jaws of the female Tyrannosaurus, who chomps down on his arm, lifts him up and devours his body in one, loud... CRUNCH!

A few seconds after, Malcolm shows up, safe and sound, thanking Nick for keeping watch over his daughter.

After The Long Grass Scene

After the buck Tyrannosaurus and his infant was transported off of Sorna, and to Jurassic Park: San Diego, where the original site of Jurassic Park was going to be before moving it to Nublar, Ludlow intends to reestablish Jurassic Park once again, only for the S.S Venture to approach at rapid speed, for unknown reasons.

No one was injured or hurt, but as everyone scrambled to scout for anyone left alive or dead in the ship, unfortunately, to Ludlow's speechlessness, a hand was sticking out from the steering wheel of the S.S Venture, as Ian Malcolm was about to shut the door to where the buck Tyrannosaurus was contained, unfortunately, to Sarah and everyone else's dismay, the male Rex broke out and started going after the Ingen Security guards, who were running away to avoid being eaten, jumping into the water, narrowly missing the jaws of death from the king of the dinosaurs as the Tyrannosaurus roars angrily.

"Now you're John Hammond." Malcolm warned, as the Rex destroyed a sign nearby before looming over the edge, looking at the city of San Diego, before roaring loudly.

"All the containment equipment is here. We've gotta get it back to the dock. Where's the infant?" Sarah asked a numb Ludlow, who was sitting there. "It's in a secure facility. Why?" He turns to Malcolm, who later asked the next question. "Where's the facility?"

Sarah and Malcolm were determined to get the infant and the Tyrannosaurus back to the dock and back onto Isla Sorna, whatever it takes.

To prevent further chaos before it gets any worse.

In the city, the Tyrannosaurus rampaged and destroyed a bunch of public property, people fleeing in terror, as they all tried to get away to avoid being eaten, one of them, however, wasn't so lucky.

The "unlucky bastard" tried to sneak away, but he was too slow, so the Rex has found his perfect snack as he plucks the man into the air, who was kicking and thrashing before the carnivore exerts more force with his jaws, crushing his ribs, before dropping him to the pavement, eating the shit out of him.

More people begin fleeing as the Rex got closer, however, as the infant from the car Malcolm and Sarah Harding were in, started making sounds, the Rex picked up on it, roaring loudly, knocking over a giant rolling ball.

As Malcolm backs away and lures the 12 meter long carnivore on a merry wild goose chase, the cops and animal control show up, try to slow it down, but the Tyrannosaurus roars loud, loudly enough to send them running.

"This guy's almost fully awake. Do you know where we're going?" Sarah yelled, as Malcolm was approaching the waterfront. "Yeah, the waterfront's right on the side of these... warehouses." Malcolm replied.

"Is there any way through?" Sarah asked. "Oh, God, there could be."

Once they got inside, Malcolm and Sarah got out of the car, with the infant alongside, and made a run for the boat, with the Tyrannosaurus Rex following from behind as it roared loudly. "There's the water!" Malcolm yelled, running past a desperate Ludlow, who wanted the infant alive, ugh, what a greedy slimeball.

The Tyrannosaurus follows in pursuit, roaring loudly, his footsteps shook the Earth. Once they got the infant into the boat, they ran off and jumped into the water.

Unfortunately for Ludlow, who attempted to recapture the infant, only to realize that he has made a mistake of being in the same room as the infant's father.

Desperately trying to escape, Ludlow runs to the exit, only to have his leg chomped down by the Tyrannosaurus, and dropping him in front of the baby.

As he limps away, only for the buck to knock him down, crawling away, Ludlow sees the last thing, being of the infant leaping away and tearing at him, mauling the fuck out of him after some nudges of encouragement from his father, ending the life of the greedy, entitled slimeball.

Viewing that his offspring has made his first kill, all the while hearing Ludlow's distorted screams, the male Rex growls proudly at his infant with pride, knowing that his son will one day make a great hunter when he reaches adult size.

However, that moment was interrupted when helicopters approached, intending to put down the Tyrannosaurus, only to be saved by Sarah Harding, who tranquilized it with one last dart, just in time for Malcolm to close the doors containing the rex and infant in the cargo hold, ending the chaos.

Fortunately for Malcolm, the public realize that he was telling the truth, restoring his reputation and his tenure.

The boat, carrying the rex and his infant, was heading back to Isla Sorna, more military escorts guarding the ship, not taking any chances of a repeat of the San Diego incident.

"It is imperative, that we work with the Costa Rican Department of Biological Preserves, to establish a set of rules, for the preservation, and isolation of that island. These creatures, require our absence to survive, not our help. And if we could... only, step aside, and trust in nature, life... will find a way."


	26. Clash Of Extinction

For a very long time, it was believed that the Tyrannosaurus Rex, king of the dinosaurs, one that everyone knows about and loved, was the largest predatory dinosaur to step foot on the face of the Earth. That was then.. until a new predator, has arrived on the scene, it had jaws, evolved to grip prey, rather than tear off flesh, strong, powerful arms and claws, and a body with a sail that made the creature much bigger and taller than the T-Rex. Enter... Spinosaurus Aegypticus.

《《Time skip》》

As the Spinosaurus attacked the mostly destroyed plane, in an attempt to reach down and pluck one of the humans, all hurled up inside and crawled safely away to avoid being eaten, the man in gold, was none other, than Alan Grant.

"Follow me! This way!" He yelled, as they all ran away from the monstrous titan, who roared and followed suit, with Udesky, running behind the group.

"In here!" Alan yelled, as they all made a run for cover behind the trees, as the menacing Spinosaurus continued to chase them, roaring loudly, only to be blocked by a giant tree, struggling, and defeated, the Spinosaurus let out a loud roar, as the humans escaped the monster, running for cover before slowing down to a stop.

"I think we lost him." Alan said, before turning around, only to encounter a giant carcass, of what appears to be a dead Parasaurolophus, with flies buzzing around him.

"It's okay, it's dead."

A large, rounded head revealed itself in the form of the Tyrannosaurus Rex, it's head rising, filled to the top and bottom, being mottled with blood and carrion, from the carcass.

"Nobody, move a muscle."

Obeying, the group freezes for a few seconds, until the T-Rex roars loudly, to scare them away, which then they took off running, Alan running from behind.

The Tyrannosaurus gave chase immediately, chasing them, making them head back the way they came. Only to come face to face with-

THE FIRST MONSTER.

We now get our first full unobstructed view of the gigantic creature, SPINOSAURUS AEGYPTICUS. Over forty feet long and twenty-five feet high, the dinosaur has a bony sail along its back. Its head is crocodilian with rows of long, curving teeth. Sinewy six foot arms terminate in three fingers hands with fourteen inch claws.

Nowhere else to run, the group scatters into the brush as the two behemoth predators, T-Rex and Spinosaurus, rush forward, their ROARS thunderous.

Paul and Amanda scramble into one direction, Billy and Udesky in the other.

But Grant can't go anywhere - his foot is stuck between two branches. He manages to free himself as the two dinosaurs approach.

They'll have to deal with each other before eating the humans.

Grant dives down between two fallen trees as the Spinosaurus and T- Rex circle one another like gladiators, each searching for the other's weakness.

Laying flat on his back, Grant lets out a terrified GASP as the giant foot of Spinosaurus lands across the two trunks mere inches from his face.

Spinosaurus lunges forward, powerful jaw open wide.

The T-Rex sidesteps the assault, its tail knocking down small trees as it spins out of the way.

In the tress, Paul and Amanda scurry again for cover.

Between the fallen trunks, Grant attempts to get away on his hands and knees.

T-Rex presses the attack, slamming its tail into the flank of its adversary. Spinosaurus is knocked back, and Grant is again forced to duck for cover.

As Spinosaurus struggles to regain its balance, T-Rex dives forward. Spinosaurus is driven backwards as T-Rex tries to grip its throat.

Amanda yanks Paul out of their path. They scramble over to Billy.

Now on its side, Spinosaurus fights back ferociously. It slashes at T-Rex with its long arms and razor sharp claws, then finally kicks the animal with one mammoth foot.

Tyrannosaurus staggers back, wounded.

Down below, Grant is splashed by the blood pouring from the dinosaur, as he slowly makes his way towards his fellow humans.

Spinosaurus lunges for the T-rex with gaping jaws and manages to topple T-Rex off its feet and sends the falling dinosaur to the ground.

With an earth-shuttering CRASH, the dinosaur lands between Grant and the rest of the group.

The companions scurry out of the way, but as they do so, the head of the T-Rex now lands almost directly on top of them.

Plastered against an immense tree, the group watches in horror as T-Rex starts to rise but is thrown back down as Spinosaurus latches onto its throat.

Spinosaurus crushes the life out of its adversary, and T-Rex opens and closes its jaw a mere inches from our terrified friends.

Finally, Grant reaches the others.

"Come on!" Grant yelled as the Rex got it's life choked the hell of it from the jaws of the Spinosaurus, the tyrant lizard gets up and rams the larger behemoth, bites the neck of the Spinosaurus, struggling to keep a tight grip.

The Spinosaurus fights back even more aggressively and grips his teeth and jaws into the neck of the Tyrannosaurus, snapping it's neck, and knocking it's dead body to the ground.

Spinosaurus lets out a victorious roar, and the blood-drenched paleontologist, leads the group through the undergrowth.


	27. Ch 26: Vengeance

《《Shredder's P.O.V》》

The large Spinosaurus, Shredder, or Black Claw, after killing off the Tyrannosaurus Rex, has gone off to track the humans who got away, sniffing the air with his nostrils, growling.

"Wonder whichever Tyrannosaurus Rexes, that are left on the island to annihilate and claim what is rightfully mine. No rex will ever match my strength." Or so he thought.

A Tyrannosaurus before him, was already the most feared and ruthless, having an impact on the inhabitants of the island, to teach them a lesson that he was never to be messed with.

He vowed to find this Crusher, and kill him, and drive the Tyrannosaurus to extinction.

"I will find you, Crusher. And I will kill you. I will take what is rightfully mine. Once and for all." Growling to himself.

Black Claw lets out a loud roar, determined to kill off the Tyrannosaurus, whatever it takes.

Nobody fears the Spinosaurus than they do with the Tyrannosaurus Rex. After all, T-Rex means tyrant lizard king.

Most Tyrannosaurus hope that whoever is brave enough and strong enough to dethrone the killer so they can resume their normal lives without being constantly threatened by the Spinosaurus, that now ruled the northern section of the island.

Black Claw: "Now I must stake claim to this territory, and go off killing the humans and my competition, at all costs."

The large Spinosaurus thunders through the forest and in search for other Rexes to hunt down and destroy, while searching for what he would normally eat: fish.

Fish are only found in a river, and so he heads there straight away.

Black Claw roams around to track the humans that got away, after scent marking the perimeters of his territory, he went to a nearby river to start hunting for some fish, starting, he begins his fishing as he normally would: stand completely still and your prey would think you are nothing but a log or a rock.

"Time to start the day with some snacks to eat, to last 5 hours or more. I will find a way to track you down, by any means necessary, old king. And I will kill you, and the one you love the most. At all costs. And that island as well, will be mine!"

Growling to himself as he aggressively ambushed two fleeing fish, and started to drop them onto dry land, and tear the life out of them with his powerful arms and claws, then picking the tiny chunks of flesh from the two fish he caught, growling hungrily to himself, and his lust for power and revenge was directed at anyone that is either a human, or a T-Rex, resuming his hunt for more fish as he plucks two more out of the water, and repeating the same routine over and over, each time he hunts for more fish.


	28. Search and Rescue

Winded from running, Paul is caught off-guard as a furious Grant slams his back against a tree. Only one thing he wants to know --

"Give me one reason why i wont hesitate to knock you out, Mr. Kirby. Why did you really bring us here? What's really going on here?"

Paul is too startled to speak. Udesky tries to step in, but Grant gives him back a look.

"Our son is on this island. We need your help to find him." Amanda replied. Still crunched against the tree, Paul pulls out a photo from his shirt pocket.

Paul then replies later, "This is him. Eric. He's thirteen now. He's just about the greatest kid in the world."

Letting go of Paul, Grant takes the photo, a Sears-style portrait of the boy we saw Parasailing at the beginning. He shakes his head, disbelieving. He hands the photo to Billy.

The group splits into two sides -- Paul and Amanda, Grant and Billy -- with Udesky stuck between. Dialogue overlaps in places. "He's with a man, named Ben Hildebrand."

"Who's that?" Billy asked, puzzled. Paul interjects, "Her new boyfriend. After we divorced over a year ago."

Amanda Kirby interrupted. "A friend. We were vacationing. Eric wanted to see the island and the dinosaurs, so Ben found a guy who would take them parasailing. They never came back."

"We called everyone, did everything we could. No one would help us. Because of all the controversy over this island, no one will step in. Costa Rica says it's a no-fly zone, it's their own damn fault. Guys at the U.S Embassy -- our U.S. Embassy -- said we should "accept the inevitable." You believe that?" Paul remarked, raising his voice, frustrated.

"So you hired these mercenaries." Grant grimaced to himself. "We prefer "recovery specialists." We do overseas custody issues and..." Udesky was just about to explain a bit more, before Grant interrupted. "Then you duped us into coming here."

"We needed somebody who knew the lay of the land. Somebody who'd been to this island before."

"Yes, but I did not tell you to kidnap somebody!" Udesky reprimanded.

Grant stared in disbelief. "I have never been on this island!"

"Sure you have. You wrote that book..." Paul interjects again.

"That was Isla Nublar. This is Isla Sorna. The second island. Or Site B." Billy corrected.

"I didn't know, there were two islands." Paul spoke quietly.

"Still, you have survived the dinosaurs before. You saved those kids." Amanda pointed out, referring to the incident on Nublar in 1993.

"A few of us survived. A lot more died. And we were better prepared and better armed. How many days, or how long have they been missing?" Grant asked adamantly and bluntly.

A look between Amanda and Paul of a puzzled one. Later, the Kirbys replied with a honest answer as much as they can. "Eight weeks. Almost eight weeks now." Grant and Billy are speechless. It might as well be eight years.

"After what you've seen today, you really think your son could be alive?"

"He's smart, Dr. Grant. And he knows so much about dinosaurs." Amanda replied back. Before anyone else can talk, Grant puts his hand out. He wants everyone to shut up while he plans their next move. "No, I'm sorry, but no. We'll savage what we can from the plane. Then we head for the coast. There may be a boat left, something to get us off this island." Said Grant, with a determined look.

"Dr. Grant, we're not leaving without our son." Paul spoke in protest.

Grant sighs. "You can stick with us, or you can go and look for him. As long as you don't slow us down to the point of getting us all killed. Either way, you're probably not getting out of here alive." With that he leaves, A beat later, Billy follows. He has genuine sympathy for the Kirby's, but he's logical enough to know Grant is right.

《《TIME SKIP AFTER GRANT AND BILLY LEAVE FOR THE PLANE》》

They look to Udesky with an expression. One of desperation and anxiety. " So, what do we do?" Mr. Kirby asked, breaking the silence.

Udesky is clearly at a loss, but for everyone's reassurance he tries to mutter some brio.

"Well, I think we should start searching for your son. In the direction they're going."

"Excellent, excellent." Said Paul, hopefully. They follow after Grant and Billy shortly afterwards to the wreckage of the plane.

After salvaging what was left from the plane, Grant and the others went off to search for the missing Eric Kirby, all the while trying their best not to attract any attention. Amanda, Paul, Billy, Udesky and Grant walk through the jungle. Until...

"Eric!" Amanda called out.

"Quiet!" Grant reprimanded, annoyed.

Paul then whispered to Amanda. "Stop that. Dr. Grant says this is dangerous territory."

"Well we should split up or something. We can cover twice the area."

"No, Dr. Grant says..." Amanda interrupts.

"Dr. Grant says this, Dr. Grant says that..." Said an annoyed Mrs. Kirby. Paul retorted doubtfully.

"Well what's the use of hiring an expert if your not going to listen to him?"

"Because "Dr. Grant" isn't looking for Eric. Dr. Grant is looking for the coast." Amanda pointed out, saying that Grant was searching for a way to leave the island, an escape route, if you will.

"Fine... go ahead and scream. And when the Tricyclaplots comes after you, don't come crying to me. That will not be my problem." Retorted an annoyed Paul, who continues to walk, while Amanda mutters, "Oh, don't worry about that." Then they begin arguing, ugh, marital quarreling, it is what it is.

"What? Nothing."

"What did you say? Nothing."

"What did you say!"

"Never mind. Just drop it Paul! Oh my God!"

The Kirby's conversation trails off into the jungle. Udesky moves up next to Grant and Billy.

"If they split up, I'm going with you." Udesky commented. And as they continue forward, Billy spots something in the trees ahead.

《《TIME SKIP TO WHERE THE SPINOSAURUS FINDS THEM AND CHASES THEM》》

Still following the faint RINGING, Grant and Eric turn to find a massive sail moving through the low trees.

Which was obviously recognized as the back of a Spinosaurus.

We might think it's any random Spinosaurus, except for the RINGING coming from somewhere inside it. Grant and Eric press back against a tree, keeping perfectly still, motionless and hidden as they hear the 'THOOOOMB, THOOOOMB, THOOOMB' of the creature's footsteps reverberating. It's tail rustles against the brush. It's moving behind them, and it's close.

The ringing from the satellite phone moves from left to right as the Spinosaurus passes. So far, its has no idea they're there.

Looking across the clearing, Eric is startled to see the Kirbys and Billy are no more further than 20 yards away, also hiding. An involuntary reflex, Eric calls out...

"Mom! Dad!"

Grant, right away, immediately covers the boy's mouth. "But it's too late. The dinosaur has stopped. We still can't see it. We don't know how close it is."

Paul and Amanda spot Eric with Grant.

They're a thousand emotions at once: relieved, disbelieving, terrified, overjoyed.

They want to run to him, to yell out to him, but the monster is close.

Grant takes his hand off Eric's mouth. They both stay completely silent.

All this time, the satellite phone is ringing again.

Then it stops. And after an agonizing beat, the monstrous beast moves.

At first we're not sure which direction it's headed, but finally, the Spinosaurus begins to slowly, end up moving away.

Until the monster appeared from nowhere, sending Grant and Eric running, up to an escape route where they rendezvous with the Kirbys and Billy.

The Spinosaurus tries in vain to reach them and pluck one of them with his jaws and feast them for dinner, only to give up his pursuit, his footsteps retreating.

Grant and the others made their way to a nearby building, locking the door tightly.


	29. Redemption

Time Skip

Eric watches as A LOOMING SHAPE emerges from the fog -- a nightmarish vision stalking purposefully forward.

A FULL GROWN PTERANODON,

standing over seven feet high, walks upright on clawed feet, his thirty foot wings folded bat-like at his side.

The creature sees Eric and fixes him with a demonic, menacing glare.

Eric cries out and dashes back down the teetering catwalk.

The Pteranodon ruses to its feet, spreads its thirty-foot wings and flies directly at him.

AT THE OTHER END OF THE CATWALK-

Hearing Eric's loud screams, Paul charges onto the catwalk, searching in the fog.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Eric emerges from the fog, racing toward his father. And then-

The giant pterosaur then swoops out of the fog, opens its giant rear claws, and snatches the terrified boy from the catwalk.

Paul Kirby watches in stunned, abject horror as the Pteranodon carries Eric directly overhead-

"Eric!" His father called out.

The flying reptile struggles with the boy's weight.

Paul watches helplessly as Eric is carried high across the canyon. Paul runs back alone the catwalk in a desperate attempt to keep Eric in sight.

Billy stays behind, moving back up the platform to try to keep the dinosaur in view.

With a new idea, he races back up the stairs to the observation room. He has a way to save Eric.

When he reaches the canyon wall, Paul turns a corner and runs along another enclosed catwalk leading deeper into the canyon.

Grant and Amanda now come pounding down the catwalk trying to catch up with Paul.

As Billy buckles up and prepared for his task for redemption, Grant looks up to see Billy leaning out over the edge of the observation platform.

He suddenly realizes what Billy is about to do. Then runs after him, trying to stop him from attempting what appears to be a bit suicidal.

"Billy. Billy? Billy, stop. Billy, stop! Don't, Billy!" Grant yelled, worried for the young tutelage.

Trying to grab Billy, but it was too late, as Billy jumps off the railing and descends to the bottom of the canyon below.

Grant, Paul and Amanda watch as Billy FALLS past them like a stone, plummeting towards certain death. But then -- THE PARASAIL CHUTE then expands and blossoms above him.

Not only does it slows Billy's descent, but he even manages to catch an updraft and begin to rise.

He struggles to control the parasail, swooping dangerously close to the canyon wall, barely avoiding it.

Up ahead, he catches sight of Eric and steers towards him.

Eric struggles to keep away from the hatchlings. But there's no way out of this nest.

Billy swoops overhead to where Eric is, but he's too high to reach Eric.

"Eric! Hold on!" Billy yelled as he soared by with the hang glider.

He circles around to make another attempt.

Paul rounds the corner and finally catches sight of Eric in the nest, some fifty feet below, fighting off the hatchlings.

"Hang on, Eric!" His father yelled.

Paul sees an outcropping he could jump onto from here. It's a big leap, though, he might not make it. He steels himself up for the jump, then chickens out.

Grant and Amanda come up behind him. Suddenly, a second Pteranodon crash lands on the catwalk enclosure about them: right next to a gaping hole in the mesh.

The catwalk groans with the extra weight. The pteranodon jams its head through the hole, snapping at them.

Billy circles, making his approach. In the nest, Eric kicks at the hatchlings, but they're undeterred. Billy and Eric will only have one chance.

As Billy swoops past, Eric jumps and grabs onto his boot. He is yanked up and out of the nest.

But then, the mother Pteranodon shoots past, tearing out a piece of the parasail in its beak.

The Pteranodon who landed on the top of the catwalk continues to snap aggressively through the hole in the enclosure.

Finally, the reptile's massive weight proves to much, and the entire section of the catwalk breaks off the canyon wall and laterally flips over.

Amanda, Grant and Paul are able to hang on for a while longer, but so is the Pteranodon, who now climbs their way.

His parasail being badly damaged, Billy tries to keep aloft.

"Eric! Let go!" yelled Billy.

Terrified, Eric falls into the river safely. He surfaces, immediately swimming to shore.

Trying to gain altitude, Billy bends hard to the right. But the rigging is too badly damaged.

He flies right into the canyon wall, hitting hard.

Instead of tumbling down to the river, he finds himself swinging from his harness, the parasail snagged on a rock spire above him.

Suddenly. the far end of this inverted section of catwalk detaches from the canyon wall and swings downward.

The force of the action sends the three tumbling directly towards the pteranodon.

Miraculously, they manage to avoid its open beak.

But they are all sent plummeting toward the river below.

They hit the water hard, resurfacing moments later. The current is carrying them downstream.

The two behemoth Pteranodons who were pursuing Billy now land on nearby ledges and consider how best to dispatch their prey.

Billy frantically tries to unhook his harness, but the tension is so tight from his own weight that he can't loosen the buckles.

Paul and Amanda emerge from the water by the canyon wall and find their son hiding behind a rock, searching the skies for Billy.

Amanda takes Eric tightly in her arms, and Paul urges them to keep moving. Up ahead, the mesh of the aviary meets the river.

Wading the shore, Grant now scans the canyon, searching for Billy. It doesn't take long to spot him.

Billy continues to struggle with the harness but to no avail.

The doomed young man is suspended high up on the canyon wall like a modern Prometheus, an entire flock of pteranodons gathering around him preparing to peck away his liver.

And everything else.

A mammoth pterosaur has landed beside him and looks him straight in the eye.

The gigantic creature lunges at him. Billy dodges away as best he can.

The pteranodon's frustrated bite severs a crucial juncture on Billy's harness, and Billy is able to wriggle free.

Eric, Amanda, Paul and Grant watch in amazement as Billy is the last to plunge down into the river.

"He made it!" Grant sighed in relief.

Billy bobs to the surface and spots the group downstream.

He waves and begins to swim towards them. Soon he nears the shore and gets to his feet, wading as he comes.

Grant, Paul, Amanda and Eric hurry to meet him. Grant is overjoyed to see him alive.

But his smile quickly fades as he sees

the entire flock began diving down from above in angry pursuit of their lost prey.

"Billy, look out!" Grant pointed to a flock of Pteranodons descending towards Billy.

Which he turns around.

Billy glances behind him.

He races forward, motioning fro his companions to turn around.

"Get back! Get back!" Billy yelled, in a warning tone. "Get away!" He yelled again, warning the others to leave before it happens to them as well.

Just then Billy is knocked down by the lead pteranodon.

The giant flying reptile strikes from behind with a brutal, calculated beak to the head.

Billy stumbles and falls to the ground. Grant rushes forward with Paul right after him.

Amanda takes Eric to safety down river.

Billy screams loudly in pain, as the whole flock of pterosaurs now swarm around him, picking him and nip him apart with their beaks and claws.

"Hang on, Billy!" Grant called out, determined to get Billy to safety, but it was too late.

"It's no use, Dr. Grant. No use. It's too late." Paul grimaced, as Billy was mauled to death by the behemoth flying reptiles.

He died... a hero.

Grant can't take his eyes off Billy, whose blood stains the water rushing by.

And now several more are heading their way.

Difficult as it is to leave Billy behind, Grant and Paul make a run for it. Just as the pterosaurs are about to swoop in for the kill, Alan and Paul dive back into the river...


	30. Spinosaurus Boat Attack

After getting away from apparently a Ceratosaurus, they got on the boat, with the satellite phone, which was smelly from all the disgusting dino shit, and began to make their way out to the coast, while it was raining and blowing in the middle of a stormy night.

《《Time skip》》

"Whatever you do, don't call the U.S. Embassy. They won't do a God Damn thing." Mr. Kirby warned.

"Well, we don't exactly have a Costa Rican phone book here, so it will have to be somebody we know in the states. Someone we can absolutely count on to send help." Grant called out.

Paul looks to Amanda before replying.

"Stan."

"I wouldn't trust Stan with a snowball in a blizzard." Amanda disagreed.

Paul glares at her. Now Eric notices something odd in the river.

"What's that?"

The others look down in the murky water. Just below the surface, a shimmering wave of silver passes beneath the boat, being that of fish.

Then a fish jumps from the water. And another. And another.

"Bonitas." Grant surmised.

"Something must've scared them." Agreed Eric. Then later, another roll of THUNDER, this time much closer.

"Get the motor going, Mr. Kirby." Grant ordered.

Paul moves the motor and pulls the start cord. The engine sputters but won't come to life. He tries again several more times. Until the engine sputters to life. And now the phone begins beeping. The battery is getting even weaker. Alan Grant makes a quick decision and dials right away. Time is running out.

"Pick up, pick up." Alan mumbled.

Wearing his jammies, three-year old Charlie awkwardly picks up the phone with both hands. He has the mouthpiece next to his lips, but the earpiece is hanging out in space.

"Hewwo?" He asked.

"Ellie?" Alan called out.

"Hewwo?" Charlie replied again.

Amanda and Eric watch Grant, realizing their fate may hang on this single call. Paul struggles without success to start the motor.

Then, unseen by the group, a

gigantic behemoth of a fin, rises from the water just fifty yards from the barge. It's headed right to them and closing fast.

"Charlie! Charlie, take the phone to mommy now. Take the phone to mommy. It's the- It's the dinosaur man! Go get mommy, okay?"

"Okay." Charlie responded.

Not sure what to do with the phone, Charlie makes a logical choice and walks to where his mother was.

"Charlie, are you taking the phone to mom? Charlie-"

And just as he was about to reply, Shredder the Spinosaurus bumped the boat so furiously, it knocked the phone off of the paleontologist's hands, sending the rest falling down and running into the cage, the behemoth predator rose out of the water and roared loudly.

Grant manages to stay on top of the wheelhouse, but he loses grip on the phone, which falls on deck. Shredder then approaches the boat,

lunges at Grant with gaping jaws. Grant leaps out of the way just in time as the dinosaur starts to tear the shit of the entire wheelhouse.

Grant stays one step ahead of the Spinosaurus as the beast rips apart the quickly-sinking boat.

It spits out the wheelhouse and bites down on the stern of the boat, ripping off a chunk.

Grant is heading up to the other three when he hears the sat- phone ringing again. He spots it, just about to fall into the water. Dives for it, answering...

"Ellie! Ellie, listen to me!" Alan yells through the phone desperately, hoping she would hear him.

"Alan? Are you on a cell phone? I can't hear you?" Ellie called out to the other side.

She can hear the Spinosaurus ROAR.

"Alan? Alan!" She yelled out before a reply from Grant reached through-

"The river! Site B! The river!"

Only that he's cut off by a second eat deafening roar, the sound of someone screaming. And then the line goes dead. Ellie pales. Charlie looks at her with a smile.

"Raaaar! Raaar! Raaar! Raaar!" Mimicked Charlie, as his mother knew what he meant- trouble.

Dropping the dead phone, Grant scrambles towards the front of the boat and joins Paul, Amanda and Eric, who have taken refuge in the dinosaur cage. The fearsome beast now lifts the stern of the boat clear out of the water.

The cage scrapes across the deck and slams into the gunwale, toppling off the barge and out into the river. Grant and the Kirby's are still inside, and unfortunately, the cage sinks. The closest to the door, Paul manages to get out. The other three aren't as lucky. The cage rotates as it descends and lands on the river bottom with the door side down, trapping them inside.

In the cold murky depths, they pull frantically on the bars. Debris and equipment float around them. Paul surfaces out of the breath and disoriented. Spinosaurus pushes past the boat. If anyone is going to save his family, it has to be him.

And so he dives. Pushing with all his might, he manages to tip the heavy structure, just enough so Amanda, Eric and Grant can get out. Paul himself isn't so lucky. Spinosaurus grabs the cage and Paul, throwing both straight up out of the water. Paul flies twenty feet away, further from the shore.

time skip to the fight

About to shed his bag to climb higher, Grant finds one last hope. It's the resonation chamber model. A beat before he decides: It may not be the best choice, but it's the only choice.

He blows through it, the same eerie, raptor like pitch heard before earlier in the day. On the third try, he's able to approximate the "egg" cry he heard the raptors give. He keeps it up, repeating over and over.

Black Claw stops for a beat, confused How this sound could be coming from a non-raptor. But then Black Claw keeps smashing.

The mounting bolts began to slowly strain and creak.

Soon the whole crane will tip. But not before a matching cry is heard in the jungle. Grant stops, not certain he heard it. But there it is again-

He keeps blowing.

The crane is close to tipping when a single raptor appears from the darkness, chirping-barking at the Spinosaur, who simply bats away.

Then more raptors come. And even more.

Soon there are dozens gathering, circling.

Grant stops signaling.

All three survivors watch with horrified fascination, knowing their fate is perilous no matter which side wins.

Looking at his adversaries, the giant behemoth monster roars.

And suddenly the raptors attack.

He easily handles the first few, but like ants they just keep coming.

They climb up his back, slicing, into him with their razor-sharp claws.

Meanwhile, the fight continues.

Spinosaurus rallies, shaking off many of the raptors, but they just keep coming. Their hooked claws dig in, scraping the meat to the bone.

The ground began to vibrate. And vibrate. The footsteps grew louder, and louder.

And those footsteps came from a random Tyrannosaurus Rex, who arrived on the scene after being attracted to by the noise.

And seeing Black Claw up ahead, being weakened by the relentless assault by the raptors, took advantage and chomps down on his neck and throwing him to a nearby crane, knocking it over.

Spinosaurus puts up a brave fight to the end, but then, severely weakened by lack of stamina, the large Spino retreated, knowing full well his territory is no longer his.

The Tyrannosaurus and the Raptors all roared triumphantly in victory as Black Claw retreated. "This isn't over. I will have my revenge."

The Tyrannosaurus retreated to go off and hunt for the night, as the Raptors remained there, knowing that they successfully drove off the large Spinosaurus out of his own territory.

Then one of the raptors looks over to see the survivors swimming away. But a bird in the hand is worth two in the bush.


	31. Let's Go Home

Time Skip

Sitting between his parents, Eric looks back at the island in the distance.

" What do you think is going to happen with the dinosaurs?" Eric asked, inquisitively.

"The population will stabilize eventually. They'll adapt to fit different roles." Grant replied.

"Either that, or the government will firebomb it back to the Stone Age." Paul interrupted.

"I would completely support that." Amanda agreed, as the helicopter flew away from the island, and to a nearby escort.

Looking back at the island, the youngest member of the Kirby family had a feeling that he also wanted to come back due to his recent experiences.

"I hope they don't. I want to come back someday." Eric said, hopefully.

And Dr. Grant realizes that a feeling in him wants to come back, his recent experiences rejuvenated his love for dinosaurs once again.

" So do I." Agreed the paleontologist.

The helicopter flies away across the ocean, leaving the island behind. Following a silhouette of a Tyrannosaurus approaching the edge, roaring out to the horizon, that their new king has arrived.

As a familiar Black Claw, a vengeful Spinosaurus, after being ousted and dethroned, roars out angrily..

"We shall meet again, humans. For I will find a way to Nublar, and kill of the last remaining Tyrannosaurus Rex, whatever it takes. And when I'm done, I will be coming for you humans next."

Life surely finds a way, don't you think?


End file.
